Project Baby
by Jaspermytwin
Summary: The Cullens and Bella have to take care of babies to pass high school. But one of the baby's parents die and they have to take care of it! There's a twist that hasn't come yet! BD spoiler. R&R plz! It even gets better than the summary says! CHAPTER 10
1. Project Day

**This is my thrid story I'm writing I'm really excited so plz review and tell me how it is. This is mostly after Breaking Dawn. Oh and we all know what the disclaimer is so here it is anyway.  
Disclaimer: I own Twilight (just kidding)  
Real Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Project Day**

**BPOV**

It's awesome being a Cullen we go everywhere. We just came back from China and now we're back to Forks. I missed this place and all our old friends are at college. But the sucky thing is we keep going to school. We're going to school now the very boring school that we used to go to when I was human.

The family is doing good and so is Renesmee. She is about 16 now and won't grow any more (thank god). Her and Jake have been going out as girlfriend and boyfriend now. When Renesmee was old enough he told her more about imprinting and werewolves. When Jake decided to tell her this I lost control and tried to put a shield over her but something more powerful took over and I found another power.

So now I can apparently control shadows but mostly give them commands and make them do stuff. I like to play tricks on Emmett with them. I took his shadow once and it bet the crap out of him, he never knew what was going on until I told him.

We had to go to school today because Alice was forcing everybody to go for no reason. Renesmee had to go even though she wasn't a senior, she was a freshman.

"Nessie come on we have to get going." Yes I've gotten attached with her nickname after the Lock Ness monster who was very nice by the way.

"Mom do we have to go to school today?" She said with her pouted face, coming down stairs.

"Yes Nessie, Aunt Alice is _dragging _everybody to school today."

"Then why doesn't Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett have to go?"

"Who said that?"

"They did they said that their playing tag today." She said shuddering.

"Emmett, Rose come on Alice wants us to go and it senior project day. Emmett I know you want to mess with Micheal today anyway." Micheal is Renesmee's Mike Newton (I think it was his grandson or two times removed sixth cousin or something like that). Renesmee rolled her eyes at his name and Emmett came running downstairs with Rosalie in his arms. He loves to scare him but he doesn't get the point and doesn't leave. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward try to scary him off but fail every time but it is funny sometimes and Jake gets in on it to sometimes with a howl from the forest.

Everybody walked out of the house after saying 'bye' to Esme. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper took Rosalie's BMW. Edward, me, and Renesmee took Edward's Volvo. When we were walking to the car Renesmee was saying something to Edward.

"Daddy can I-" He interuppted her knowing she was about to ask to drive the car.

"No." He said swinging the keys over her head on his finger.

We got in the car and drove to the Fork High we've been going to for a while. When we were parking the car Micheal spotted Renesmee getting out of the car and walked up to her. By the time he got over there the boys were standing behind her and me, Rose and Alice were standing over by the Volvo.

He looked at how big the boys were and stammered when he talked. "H..h..Hey N..n..Nessie."  
Nessie saw how scared he was and put her hands behind her back to touch Edward's arm, Jasper and Emmett saw to motion too. They softened their faces a little to not scared him so much.

"Hey Mike." I remember that name...I don't miss it at all.

The boys smiled and said hey to him too. "Yeah, Hey Mike."

"Are you here to mess with my little sister again." Emmett said with a smile that showed all his teeth.

Jasper got into the conversation too and said "Didn't she tell you she had a boyfriend." Micheal nodded his head and went back to talking to Nessie.

"Nessie do you want to walk to class together."

"Sure but just don't tell everybody that we walk that I'm your girlfriend again, ok" She said. I could smell the blood rising into his cheeks.

"Ok but please tell your brothers to back off they're scary." She nodded her head and turned around. Nessie hugged her two uncles and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. She whispered 'See you later daddy' to him when she kissed him on the cheek. She waved to us and walked off with Mike. I wasn't worried because the school was surrounded by the woods and Jake was always close but for her.

We walked over to the boys then were laughing at their good job at scaring Mike. Edward grabbed my waist and kissed my forehead. While we watched Renesmee still walk to class we heard the loud speaker 'All seniors to the gym...All seniors to the gym'. Alice jumped up and down and grabbed my hand.

We found a spot way at the top of the bleaches in a corner. We saw Mrs. Pigone the senior health class teacher standing in forward of everyone. She put up two fingers like a peace sign to make everyone quiet. Everybody kept talking (She really thought fingers would help). She whistled and shut up after that.

"Now student you all know that it's Thursday and after tomorrow and you have a week and a Monday off." Everybody cheered. "Don't cheer yet, you have homework over your vacation. Well more that homework you have you senior project that will pass you on to college." She said with a smile. "You will be getting real babies to take care of for your whole vacation. Each of them will have ankle bracelets that will detect your baby's mood. If you take it off you don't graduate, get it got it, good. Your not getting video taped or recorded it's just your baby's moods and how long it last. Now students you will meet the parents today and take the baby home tomorrow for you vacation. You will pick a partner and come down to receive your baby's parents names. There will be no girl/girl or boy/boy partners this is real life and you're parents starting tomorrow. Now hurry everyone pick a partner and come on down."

Now we know why Alice was so happy today to go to school. "Wonder why Alice has been blocking her thought since yesterday." Edward said. It was the usual partners of course: Edward and I, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and I went first before the rest of our group. Mrs. Pigone stared at us a little .

"You never said we couldn't be family plus we're foster kids, adopted so techcally not related." Edward said with a dazing smile and took the paper at the same time. (That worked I might add).

"Sure Mr. and Ms. Cullen and your parents are the Esmelle." she said while we walked away.  
Edward and me stiffened a laugh when we got to a spot where we would all meet.

"It has Esme's name in it." I said. He gave a short laugh when you saw Rose and Emmett get out of line.

"We got Mr. and Mrs. Brandon-Whitlock." Edward and I raised an eyebrow when Rosalie said it. Alice and Jasper walked over (well Alice skipped over but you know what I mean).

"We got the Halisles." Alice squealed.

"Hold on why are all of us getting names that are in common- never mind." I knew it wouldn't change anything so I didn't say anything. Edward laughed a little and rolled his eyes I guess he was thinking the same thing.

"We need to meet our baby's parents, shou we my lady." He said extending his arm for me to hold. I giggled to my reply. "We shou my good man." I took his arm and we walked outside to the front of the school.

When we went outside we saw a lot of people that with big white poster with their names on them. We spotted the Esmelles' on a big poster and walked oer that. To our surprise we looked just the same but he looked like me and she looked like Edward.

The woman hand pale skin like Edward with long bronze hair that went down to her elbow. She awesome had emerald green eyes like Edward would have if he wasn't a vampire. The man look like me when I was human. He has short brown hair that went to his ear and pale skin. His eyes were as big and brown as mine were. We could only wonder what the baby looked like.

"Hi I'm Sonya and this is my husband Brian." She said in awe I guess she saw it too.

"Hi I'm Bella and this is my 'husband' Edward." I couldn't say husband without air quotes because we were in high school for all they know. They didn't know Edward and I have been married for about 15 years. We all laughed at my comment and after that we talked about the baby and ourselves. We talked about a good hour and then people started leaving.

"I guess it's time to go, and we'll see you guys tomorrow." Brian said.

"Yes sir you're leaving your baby in the right hands." Edward said shaking his hand.

"Ok bye." I said to Sonya and hugged her because she looked worried at that comment but accepted the hug.

"Thank and good bye." She said and left. As they left I thought I saw Brian trip and Sonya chased him but I could be wrong.

School was over and I didn't have any classes. We saw Renesmee come running from her class and hugged us. We walked to the car and got in.

"So how was your day today?" I asked her.

"Boring, how about you." I laughed.

"Well you going to have a little baby for the week and Monday." She raised an eyebrow at what I said.

"What?"

"I'll explain when we get home."

**What do you guys think awesome huh? Review and tell me. You'll figure out what the baby's sex is, the name, and what everybody else has. Come on don't you want to know just review and you will. If you don't tell me I will never know.**

**Love ya forever if you review your author  
JAPERMYTWIN**


	2. Baby Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does  
****This is mostly after Breaking Dawn. Oh and we all know what the disclaimer is so here it is anyway.  
**

**Baby Love**

**BPOV**

"Well your father and I have to do a project to take care of a baby." I said my eyebrow going up to see how my daughter was going to react to having a little sister for about a week.

"Cool!" Nessie said. Spoken like a true teenager. She put a hand on both of our faces showing us about when she was a baby.

"I miss those good old when we didn't have to worry about...boys." Edward said. Then Jake walked into the house. "Or in our case dogs."

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Jacob said with excitement and a smile.

"Jake if you call me that one more time I'll break your arm." I said making a gesture of breaking something with my leg.

Even though I threatened him Jake came over and gave me a hug, then shook Edward's hand and smacked him on the back. Edward came over to me and put his hands around my waist then leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Ready for our date Nessie?" Jake asked our daughter. She nodded her head and came to give Edward and myself a kiss, then she left.

**RPOV**

"Ready for our date Nessie?"Jake asked me with his huge smile my favorite. Jake and I have been going out for about 3 years now. My mom and dad approved of him now...well once in a while. I remember one time my mom got so mad at him that my mom found out that she had another power instead of making shields.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said. I walked over to my parents and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. I walked out of the house with Jacob.

"What are we doing today?" Jake and I never really plan our dates we just go out to have fun. We plan it while we go.

"Would you like to ride on my back to the meadow and while we go there you can tell me about your day." Jake suggested I love going to meadow it was a special place we go to and most of the time we would end up there.

"Yeah go phase and we can go." He went into the forest and tossed out clothes to me. I put the clothes into the book bag while he changed. I liked it when Jake was it wolf form I don't know how to explain it. I still love him as a human but when he's a wolf it's different in a way.

A reddish-brown colored wolf with black eyes came out of the forest. I went up to him and sat on his back (I don't know but I never get to big for him). My parents don't really care about me riding on his back anymore but they worry about little things. We started running into the forest and I leaned my head into the neck of his fur. I put my hand on his head and showed my day.

By the time I finished showing him about my day we were at the meadow. I think Jake circled around the forest a couple of times before we got here though. I got off of his back and put the bag in his mouth, he walked into the forest to change. I sat down on a broken down trees and watched the moon raise. Our meadow was so relaxing, 'our' as in mine, Jake, mom and dad's meadow. They found us sitting here one day and we agreed to share this meadow forever.

Jake came out of the forest and watched the moon wit me. He put his arm around my waist and grabbed my hand with his other hand. I leaned into his chest and put my head by his heart to heard it's thumping.

"So your getting a little sister for a while, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well how does that make you_ feel?"_He asked sarcastically. I think my Aunt Rose told him to ask me how I felt about things instead of just guessing about how I felt. I rolled my eyes at the whole situation with them and answer the question.

"I'm ok with it, why do you ask anyway? I think it would be fun to have a sibling and two cousins." I said. I put a hand on his face to show him about the episodes I've been watching on Discovery Health.

"Your going to up all night, do you think that what the TV is telling you going to but the same thing in real life Nessie." He laughed at his little comment.

"Whatever, I don't know what your talking about."

"Babies cry alot, eat alot, and poop alot. Your house is going to stink." He laughed again.

"Jake their babies they can't help what they do, besides their no different than you." It was my turn to laugh.

"Nessssieeeee, I. Am. Not. A. Baby." He put on his puppy dog and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I put whining into the crying category and you eat mostly every thing in the house. Plus remember when you challenged Paul to the I can eat more beans than you for a week thing." I said raising an eyebrow and pursuing my lips.

"How can I not, I won." He said with a proud smile. "How do you know about babies anyway Jake?"

"I used to help Quil babysit Claire before you were born." I laughed at the idea of Quil and Jake with an infant.

"Hey it wasn't a complete and total disaster." He sat glaring at me. I turned around and gave him a hug. He bent his head down and kissed to top of my head.

"Your forgiven but I know what you were thinking about me and Quil. Don't show your dad please, he'll be laughing at me for days." I nodded my head but he knew I was going to tell me dad. I couldn't block my mind and try to explain something else about why I just busted out laughing. He would think I was up to something I should be up too. Plus I had to share the glory of laughter.

"You ready to leave or do you want to stay." I thought about it for a little while.

"Let's leave before my parents start wondering where I am." Jake grabbed the bag and changed in the forest. He came back out as a dog. I took the bag out of his mouth and hopped on his back.

When we got to my house I was pretty tired. Jake changed so he could give me a kiss. He kissed me on my lips then, I went inside my house. I saw my parents sitting on the couch, when they saw me they smiled. Dad was watching TV and mom was reading one of her books. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch and leaned on my father's leg.

"How was your date with Jake, sweetheart." My mother asked me. I put my hand on her and dad's cheek for them to see my date. My dad laughed at Jake and Quil babysitting so did my mom. My dad groaned or sighed at my kiss I don't know it was a combination of both.

"Apparently you had a good date with Jacob and it was a clean date except the end." My dad approved of my date and I put my hands back down on my lap. I yawned and layed my head on his knee, which made him chuckle.

"Go you stairs to your room baby girl your tried. You'll see your baby sister tomorrow after school." I put all my weight on his leg to get up. I walked you stairs after we traded 'I love yous', kisses and hugs. I yawned again while I went upstairs, when I got to my room I changed into pajamas, turned on my music box Jake and my dad made me and fell asleep.

**BPOV**

Renesmee went upstairs very sleepy and she had a good **clean** date. I'm not really affected by Nessie's love life anymore because she's going to come to me with most of the stuff and I can't be freaked out about it. I want her to feel comfortable around me and to ask me anything. Edward on the other hand is here apparently to bet the crap out of anyone who makes a move on his daughter or me. We had many talks and he is finally calming down but not backing down.

I smiled at Edward and leaned into his chest again. I was reading my Wuthering Heights book for about the 20th time literally and Edward was watching some action with car chases movie or the news with car chases I didn't know which one.

About an hour later Edward and I went up stair to check on Nessie. We opened the door to find her sound asleep with her music box on. Jake and Edward make her a music box when she was little that played continually until she closed the box. Jake made a wolf that twirls around in their and Edward made her, her very own lullaby that plays in the box. The only thing I gave to her was that necklace from Christmas.

I walked over to her bed and put her hand on my cheek to see what she was dreaming about. Nessie knew I did this and it didn't bother her. She just got finished with dreaming of Jacob when I put my hand up. Edward came over to my side and whispered in to my ear.

"That's called trespassing, love." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

She started dreaming about when she was a baby. Apparently she caught some glazes of herself when she was a baby in mirrors and windows. She also dreamed about how the new baby would look like and how they would get along. I smiled at her dreams and put her back down on her bed then Edward and I walked out of her bed room quietly.

"I'm wondering about that too, the way they described her is inhuman." I asked Edward after we went into our room.

"I don't know how to explain it either, the picture they had in their heads was the same thing they said. Pale skin, small, heart shaped face, bronze hair like Sonya's with natural little highlights of blond. And also the most interesting part of her..." He trailed off wondering.

"Her eyes." We both said still stuck in our own little worlds.

"Yes, they said she had one brown eye like Brian's and the other was green like Sonya's."

"This is going to be interesting project." I said with a smile and Edward chuckled.

"What's wrong?" I asked I had a feeling that he wasn't ok.

"What do you mean?"

"What's wrong, I have a feeling something is wrong with you."

"You know me well, love. Yes I've been thinking about Nessie...my baby girl is growing and soon-" He sighed because he knew I knew what he was saying. We spent the rest of the night laying in bed looking at the moon in the sky.

**How was it you guys? Plz I beg of you to review. People who are reading and reviewing now plz put my story in alert or sometime.  
Your crying Author  
Jaspermytwin**


	3. Happy Baby Day

**Sorry I haven't updated in alittle while I've just started high school so I just need to wait for a weekend since my teachers don't like giving out homework on the weekend. I will start making chapters about each 2 weeks. Plz be Patient with me it's kind of hard to write a rough draft and do homework. Plz enjoy and review!  
Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight not me!**

**Happy Baby Day**

**BPOV**

"Okay Nessie here's the plan, Jake will pick you up after school since you have a half day today. By the time we get home with your new baby sister you will be here. Remember if you ever get feed up with the babies you go to the cottage, okay." I said to Renesmee while dropping her off at school.

"Okay, I'll see you at home. I love you mom, bye." she said whispering the word 'mom' since we were outside the car in front of the school. She waved to Edward and pecked him on the cheek. Nessie walked anyway to class meeting one of her friends she made at a tree.

"Ready to go to the hospital, love." He smirked and I made a grimacing face. After I really thought about the hospital I laughed. I haven't been to the hospital in a long time, they must be losing business without me. So this was going to be a first time answer to his question.

"I'm actually excited to be going to the hospital, today." We laughed and with that we were of to the hospital. It hought about the baby the whole ride in the middle of the ride I figured out that we didn't even know the name of the baby.

"Edward."

"Yes, love."

"What's the baby's name?" I asked out of pure curiously.

He chuckled at my question. "It's... it's...I don't know love." Wow, I was impressed never in my years of being with Edward has he been wrong...well he hasn't been wrong alot.

"You didn't read their mind or anything." He shook his head 'no'. If we were going to be good parents for the second time we need to at least know the baby's name, we are starting out pretty bad.

We drove up parking next to Rosalie's BMW and Alice's Porsche right next to hers. We got out and walked to the hospital doors where we saw everybody. We saw Mrs. Pigone with our senior class mostly just wondering. I spotted Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett in the corner of the room. I walked up the Jasper since he had been the calmest in our little group.

"What's up Jazz." I said

"Total and complete chaos, what about you?"

"Nothing much, what's going on with everybody."

"Well some people are going to the third floor to get their babies and leave. While others are going to take an extra credit health class tour around the baby section. _We _are trying to figure out what to do and are waiting for you guys. Edward chuckled to the kayos and I shook my head with amazement.

"So what's on the tour?" I asked. Jasper shrugged his shoulders then Alice appeared under his arm probably listening to the conversation.

"Nothing unless you want to see a birthing video, in that case we can go home and ask Nessie for her hand and a memory." I shuddered from my memory and shook my head.

"I've seen birthing videos and believe me it's worst than when I was in labor." Everybody shuddered at my comment.

"I guess we're going to upstairs then because if something is worst than Bella in labor then I really don't want to see it at all." Emmett said and grabbed Rose so they could maneuver around people without separating. Jasper, Edward, Alice and I did the same thing.

We took the stairs because it was going take some time for everybody to use the elevator. We climbed to stairs at vampire speed since no body was smart enough to take the stairs. When we got upstairs to the third floor, we saw arrows pointing to where to go to meet the parents. We walked into the room that was filled with parents and babies. Some students were already in there with their babies and parents.

Before everyone separated Alice handed out baby carriers to each one of us and each were color coded. Edward and mine was brown with white, green, and orange polka dots on it. Alice's carrier was red with black stripes and Rosalie's was dark purple with a slattered paint design of white and black. Each carrier Alice gave us had a matching diaper bag.

"Cool, thanks Alice!" She squealed with delight when she heard my comment to her fashion expertise. She ran over to Jasper who walking over to the Halisles. I shook my head and continued to walk over to the Esmelles with Edward.

They saw us and smiled we did the same. 'Hi Bella, Hi Edward!" Sonya said as happy as Alice (well not nearly as happy as Alice but you get the point). Brian nodded his head toward Edward and waved toward me, I returned his wave and smiled at Sonya as a happy greeting.

"Hello Sonya, hello Brian." Edward said with a smile. I noticed that Brian had the baby in her carrier in his hand.

"Okay, here's everything you need to know about Briya and Mrs. Pigone already put the bracelet on her so you don't need to worry about that." She said giving me a vanilla envelope that I put in my diaper bag. I noticed on the front of the envelope it said 'Happy Baby Day'. I laughed at the phase as it reminded me about the phase 'Happy Birthday'.

"Here's her favorite stuffed lion. If you give this to her when she wakes up then... well just meet your new best friend." Brian said with a giant smile and a chuckle. Edward and I chuckled also but for different reasons.

"Oh and one more thing her blanket." Brian said pointing to the little fluffy green thing in the carrier. I could tell the blanket had another lion on its back looking at some stars and the moon.

"For some reason she can't calm down without it. If she ever gets fussy then just give her the blanket other whys she's hungry, needs to burp, or has a dirty diaper." I nodded my head 'yes', Brain and Edward switched Briya carefully from one carrier to another after Sonya and him gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Sonya gave me a hug and kissed me a the forehead as well. She whispered in my ear "I know you guys will take care of her like she was your own child. It's just hard to let go even for a week." I tighten her hug and whispered back "I will you have my word." She nodded her head 'yes' and we let go.

Edward and I finished up saying our 'good byes' and walked away to where everyone else was. Immedently Alice came over I already knew what she wanted so I answered her questions before she could ask them.

"Her name is Briya, she's 5 months old, her birthday is April 13th and ask Edward what her favorite color is." I said

"Her favorite color is...I think light green like the grass." Alice squealed after Edward answered.

"Great, my turn! It's a boy! His name is Cody, he's about 3 and half months, his birthday is March 16th and his favorite color is..." She looked at Edward to response.

"Blood red, that description should explain enough about the color." He said smirking. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys trying to keep me out the 'gossip'." Rose said with a smile and air quotes on the word gossip.

"Nope go a head Rose." Alice said popping the 'p' on nope.

"It's a girl! Her name is Sara Marie, she's 4 months, her birthday is February 6th and Edward will you please do the honors." Edward exhaled. "Light purple."

"He turned back to Emmett and Jasper who I just noticed had carriers with babies in them too.

"Are you ready to go guys?" Emmett asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and we left downstairs.

When we got to the cars we could click the baby seat into the cars. Apparently Alice had been messing with the cars when we didn't know about it.

Edward and I got into the car after we got the still sleeping Briya settled. I turned to see her in her seat as we drove off n ot going as fast as usual. I really looked at for the first time she was a beautiful baby as beautiful as Nessie when she was a baby. She had pale skin, bronze hair with natural blond highlights, a heart shaped face and...well she's sleep I can't see her eyes at the moment.

I was turning around to face Edward when she started to fuss. I reached trying to get her pacifier in her mouth before she woke up. I used her shadow to put it in her mouth and she calmed down and fell back into her peaceful sleep. Edward chuckled and I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Using your powers already to solve your problems." He said sarcastically.

"What I couldn't reach." We both laughed at me trying to make up excuses as we drove into the driveway.

On the house there was a huge banner that said 'Happy Baby Day'. I laughed at it so did Edward. Under it stood Jake, Nessie, Esme, and Carlisle waiting for the new ones to arrive.

**Did you guys like it? Remember to ask any questions with your review. All it takes is that magic touch to the than button (And I know you guys see it so don't try and say you don't)**. **I will even give you a little play so you know what to do. Ready  
_You: How do I review?  
Me: Press the purplish button  
You: Thanks will do  
Me: No thank you gives you a hug and a new chapter  
_See that wasn't so hard so plz I beg of you review.  
-Love you half way angry author  
Jaspermytwin  
**


	4. WHAT!

**Sorry for not updating in while, I hope you guys will forgive me. It is hard to write a story, do your homework, practice a clarinet, and practice African dancing at school at the same time. So please I ask again for you guys to be patient with me. I gave you guys an extra special chapter today.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Stephenie Meyers does (I own the idea though)**

**WHAT?!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I got out of the car with Briya in her carrier. Nessie ran up to us _hyper_. If I know my daughter (and I know I do) then I know that Nessie and hyper don't belong in the same sentence ever. I mean she's a happy kid but not as happy as Alice for the after Christmas shopping sales.

"The baby is here! The baby is here!" Nessie yelled jumping up and down from the porch as we walked up to her. I think I know what's happening here. I put a shield around Nessie to see if her mood would change. Yeah it changed alright, Nessie calmed down and gave me a huge smile.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetie. Jasper, Alice stop messing with Nessie's moods." I heard giggling and a couple of chuckles in the house. Nessie rolled her eyes and went into the house with Edward and I.

We went upstairs to Edward and mine bedroom to get Briya settled for the week.

We walk into the room and Edward sets down the carrier, while I take her out of the carrier. I sat down on the bed and Nessie sat behind me to look at Briya. Edward sat on my right on the bed.

Briya started to wake up in my arms, she stared up at us with a confused face. She started to fuss and whimper.

"She is starting to panic!" Jasper yelled on the other side of the wall. "Thanks Jazz" I yelled back sarcastically (Like I didn't know it).

"What are we suppose to do?" Nessie said with a frown looking at Briya. I looked at Edward who was about as confused as I was at the time. Briya started to cry, if we don't work fast this cry is going to turn into a scream really soon. The light bulb went off in my head.

"Go get her blanket." I said to whoever was functional at the moment.

Edward came back within the second with her blanket. "Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Anytime, love." He said giving me the world famous crook smile like he always does.

I took the blanket from him and put it on Briya. She looked down to see what I had put on her, she saw the blanket and stopped crying but the whimper stayed.

"Can I help with anything please." Nessie said from behind me.

"You sure can, can you give me her stuffed animal from the bag?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nessie got off the bed and walked over to the bag. I heard her bust out into a laugh at the same time I heard a zipper unzip.

"Don't you _love_ the stuffed animal too daddy." Nessie said still laughing while raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"I think I'll stick with the real ones sweetheart but thanks for the offer." Nessie touched his shoulder and Edward started to laugh. Nessie touched my cheek and an image of Edward with cotton in his mouth popped into my head.

I heard high pitched giggling start from my arms. Apparently Briya saw her stuffed lion that Nessie still had.

I looked down to Briya she was clapping her hands and looking at Nessie make funny faces while playing with her stuffed lion. Edward and I started laughing at Nessie's funny faces that she was doing. All of a sudden we saw a flash come from the doorway. All of us turned to see Esme with a camera in her hands.

"What... I thought it was a good family moment that had to be cherished. You guys know we don't get to many of those, so lighten up." Esme said in a mother voice.

We sighed and got up from the bed. We walked down stairs to see Emmett and Rosalie watching T.V. in the living room with Sara Marie in Em's arms laughing from the vibrations of Emmett's chest when he playfully growled. Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen on the counter with Cody in Alice's arms cuddling into her stomach.

"Let's read the information on Briya from when Sonya gave it to us." I suggested. Edward nodded his head and sat down in the dining room at the never used table. Renesmee was about to go upstairs to get the papers.

"I got it Ness, go sit in the dining room with your father." She shrugged her shoulders and did what I said.

I got her shadow before she was out of sight. _Go upstairs and get the papers in Briya's baby bag in my room._I told the shadow mentally about a minutes later I had a vanilla envelope in my hands. I headed into the dining room with Edward and Renesmee. I sat down in between both of them and handed off Briya to Edward so I could go through the paper.

The regular stuff was in the envelope on the sheet like:

**1. What she is allergic to - _peaches  
_2. What happens when she eats peaches- _swells_ _up_**_  
_**3. Sleeping conditions- _she sleeps about all night and about 1 to 2 hours on naps  
_4. Any medicine she should take- _none_**

There was a problem with the envelope though, there were no emergency numbers just in case something happen or something. And not just that was wrong there was unnecessary things in there too. There was a copy of her birth certificate, legal documents, a will, a small picture of them and a letter that said _To Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. _I mean she gives me these thing but I don't get a phone number.

I opened the letter to read it, it had spots on it like someone was crying on it. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen_

_Before you freak out I wrote you a note to explain the unnecessary things for the week and no phone number in sight at all. Well how do I start, oh I figured out a perfect start, I know your vampires because of your eyes. I also know you guys are a couple, married maybe? I saw you guys put your wedding rings into your pockets. Okay down to business, Brian and I have made you the legal guardians of little Briya. She has a new birth certificate with your last names also. I'm sorry for putting you guys through this but we didn't know where else to put her that **they **didn't know where she was. See Brian and I have been getting chased....by vampires. I know you're good vampire because of your golden eyes and friendly attitudes. The vampires that are chasing us are red eyed human blood sucking monsters. The first time they caught us we were in high school, sophomores matter of fact. Brian and I were roaming the woods and found vampires taking the life of a human. We tried to run but they caught us, they told us they were going to kill our families and close friends because we were food and that was all we were meant to be. Well they did what they said they were going to do, if they didn't you wouldn't be reading this right now would you. We didn't know what to do with her we signed up for this turn in your baby thing and ended up with you. I was actually happy because they rest of those kids would of made me worried. You guys remind us of well...ourselves at that age, well you know what we mean I don't know what age you are really. Well if they find her please protect her and love her like your own kid. What am I saying I know you will love her with all your heart. Keep us fresh in her mind._

_Love, Sonya and Brian Esmelle_

What just happened! Did I just accept someones kid...wait let me correct that did I just get another child. We be nice for one day...one day and we get a whole another human being for the rest of our lives and become legal guardians. The only word that will come out of my mouth is...

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? I personality did writing it can't wait to write the next one. But I'm not going to update on this story in a while. Tell me what you think or just let your feelings out just review please.  
Love ya all  
-****JASPERMYTWIN**


	5. Babysitting 247

**Okay you guys must hate me by now but that's why I made an extra long chapter for you guys. So I beg of you guys please no fire it hurts me. I hope you still love me, if you keep reading the story really does start to get better. Disclaimer: I wish I could write that good but, I don't so you know what I'm about to say. I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. Okay on with the show! Enjoy!**

**Babysitting 24/7**

**EPOV**

I never told anyone not even Bella that I wanted another baby. I didn't want her to feel sad that we could have another one. Nessie was my bundle of joy and it was an awesome exciting experience. Holding Briya at the time took me back down memory lane.

_Edward look at this please._I heard my lovely wife say after taking her shield down. I looked at her ready to be dazed but, I saw that she had looked shocked. I took the paper from her hand but, put it far away enough that Briya wouldn't grab it. I scanned over it..."What!?"

"I know, I know."

"Hmm..Oh did I just yell that out loud." She nodded her head.

"What's wrong, dad?" I forgot Nessie was in the room and that I had Briya in my hand. She started to loose her balance and tip forward but I caught her.

"We'll tell you later, Ness. Here take Briya upstairs with you so me and your mother can talk." She looked at me questionably but took Briya and did what she was told. I ran a hand through my hair subconsciously.

"Alice." I said like I was talking normally.

"Yea what's up little bro." I looked at her like she was crazy. Is she serious she doesn't know about this. _Whoa,what's wrong with you and Bella. _I looked at Bella, she had her head on the table and running her hair through her hair. Man, I've really grown on her haven't I. I rubbed little circles in her back.

"Oh, come on guys it can't be that bad, I mean-" Alice had that blank look on her face but, was back in a flash.

"Wow, that is pretty bad but I mean... you know... okay we need a family meeting." Alice said putting her hand on her hip.

"Can everybody come to the dining room please we need to have a family meeting." Bella slightly shouted. How could this happen?! Why is it that every time we do something different something has to happen.

**RPOV**

Dude, why do I have to be the only one upstairs by myself. I guess this time I'm not , I have to babysit the babies while everyone is meeting. **I** have to sit in this stupid rocking chair and watch babies sleep, oh my life is so exciting. I bet if I told someone about my life the truth than they would think something like _Oh My God your life must be so exciting I wish I was in your shoes._ No, not really but I'm not the blood sucking monster my father thinks we are.

I check the kids, Sara Marie and Cody are in the playpen napping and Briya is in her crib napping.  
_You can't be in the meetings yet it's only for adults, sweety. Aunt Rose No, not yet I'm not sure if can handle some of the things that we talk about. DadSorry, shorty Uncle Em Nope but nice try. Aunt Al Sorry, darlin' love you Uncle Jazz You know I love you so that's why I say no, okay. MomSorry sweet pea, but soon, promise. Grandpa & Grandma I would but, your parents would kill me. It's not even fun. Jake_

Even Jake of all people. **My **boyfriend could even go into **my** family's meets but I can't. But I guess Jake can go because he was here before me and he's a werewolf (one of the alpha). I should just-

Some moving interrupted my thoughts so I had to investigate. I looked into the playpen, nope sleep. I looked into the crib, yep awake. I saw two eyes staring at me one green and the other brown. When she saw me she started to giggle and reach up to me.

Well, hello there to you too princess." She blew spit bubbles at me.

"Okay then. Hey since we're going to be sisters for a while how about we get introduced. Hi, I'm Renesmee Charlie Cullen. I was named after my grandparents if your wonder what's up with the name. You know my parents Isabella and Edward, well of course their your parents too. They're vampires you know." She clapped and fell down on my lap staring at me. I kept talking cause, I was already going crazy why not continue.

"Oh, it's okay they don't drink human blood, just animals. You wouldn't be here if they didn't, well I wouldn't either. I'm a vampire too you know, well only part. I'm mostly human but to stay alive I have to drink animal blood and eat human food. I don't have all their strength just a little and I have skin that's a little bit below human temperature. You know sometimes it's hard being the only one that's human/vampire, in a house full of vampires. And it doesn't stop there my boyfriend, you haven't met him yet but you will. Oh yea he's a werewolf."

She made some kind of weird noises but I felt like she was actually really listening.

"I know, it's kind of hard feeling out of place." She giggled.  
"It is funny, huh. Feeling out of place in your own family, it's pretty stupid isn't it. But, there's always an upside to this whole family thing. I'm never alone, I mean yeah I have absolutely no private but they're the best bunch of people I could be around. I love them so much and there is always still love to go around so I'll share some for you. We're going to be the best of friends and best sisters forever, well at least until you go home anyway. Hey can you keep a promise, little one. Okay, if you somehow magical become my sister you will always come to me for help and with your problems and too love me back as much as I love you and I will keep that same promise. Okay, promise."

I twirled her pinky with mine so it looked like were making a pinky promise. I really will keep that promise I wonder if she will.

"Wow look at that I'm talking to a baby and to go even father I'm making promises to a baby. I bet you don't even understand half the stuff I said in that what, hour. Oh well it was easier to talk to you than anybody else. Well, mom is pretty easy to talk to but, I don't think she understands sometimes."

Like they were getting called on to stage my parents walked into the room. "Hey what's up rents? Is the meeting over with yet?"

"Yeah." Dad said.

"Sweet, so I can go into my room and read my book now?!"

"Actually, Ness you can't just yet we have something to tell you." **(A/N Ha ha you probably thought I was going to stop didn't you well you're wrong, okay sorry continue.)**

"Okay, but after this can I go into my room then." Yes I was very excited to go into my room to read my book. I was reading a action/romance about a vampire and a human falling in love. I'm at the part where they have their first kiss.

"Yeah, if you want too." Mom said. They both pulled their hands though their hair at the same time.

"Whoa, okay this is serious, what happened?" They must have seen some fear in my face because they got down on their knees and laughed.

"No, nothing. We just don't know how to put it. Well, I don't know how you're going to take it." My dad said. He over thinks everything it's kind of sad half the time.

"Whatever, Ness." I giggled.

"Well, both of you think things to much so..." She trailed off. _Well, so I don't think any father can someone tell me what's going on please!_ I shouted in my head.

"Well, we should tell her before she breaks down." Mom said.

"She already did but, I was on the bad side of the receiving end." Dad said messing with his temple.

"Well, do to somethings that happened, Briya is now your permanent little sister and her name is now Briya Esmelle Cullen." Mom said smiling.

Wow it worked! "What worked, Ness." Dad asked. Oh, I forgot dad could read minds for a second.

"Yeah, you did know what's-. Bella!"

"Want her to be able to think **without **you in her every thought."

"But..." My parents walked out of the room fussing.

"Did you hear that, well of course you did you were right here. You're going to be my sister forever now, little lioness." Briya giggled and bounced up and down on my lap. I really do think she understands sometimes.

"Hey Ness, so you don't freak out we took them." Aunt Alice said from the doorway. I put a confused face on and she pointed down to the empty playpen...empty... it was empty. Wait, Aunt Al said to not freak out cause...oh yea they took them.

I spent a couple of hours with Briya until, she started to relax in my arms. I thought up the memory and put my hand on the side on her head. I remembered when I was in bed and instead of sleeping I was looking at the night sky. She started to breathe evenly after awhile.

"Okay, Ness we think you should go to bed now. You can have Briya time tomorrow."

"What?! Never!" I said and put Briya in her crib to sleep, then spun around toward my parents. I ran past them down the hall. I ran as fast as I could but, my dad appeared down the hall where I was headed. He leaned on the wall causally with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Bedtime, Ness." I ran the opposite direction but, my mom was there in the same position as my dad.

"Nessie, did you really try to out run us." I turned to where my dad was but, he was gone so I ran that way. If I could only run to Aunt Rose's room I could probably get help.

Two big cold arms grabbed me and picked me up. I looked behind myself and it was my dad, laughing. "Bedtime, Nessie"

"But it's vacation dad, please another hour."

"Nessie, it's 11:00 at night in another hour it's going to be morning, another day." I stopped trying to get out of his arms it was useless. I felt like a doll that was going to go get put into the toy chest.

"Ness, if you try you probably could be as strong as a regular vampire."

"No, thanks dad. I can already punch a hole in a locker, why do I need to be able to punch a hole in a iron wall. I don't understand why someone needs so much power."

"I don't know sweetie. That is a good question you should ask Uncle Em." He chuckled.

"Okay, just let me go and I will."

"Okay let me put that in different terms. You should ask Uncle Em to-mor-row." He said putting tomorrow in syllables.

I didn't know we were in my room already. "Go to sleep, Renesmee. You're not a full vampire you need to sleep. Take advantage and enjoy _sleep_." My dad said sarcastically tossing me on my bed.

"Fine." I gave up. My dad would probably get Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice to keep me up until I want to sleep all the time. I got into bed and got comfortable.

"Night Nessie, love you." Mom said and kissed me on my forehead. I put my hand on her cheek to say I loved her too.

"Good night, sweetie." He said and kissed my forehead as well.

"Dad are you sure I can't-"

"Night Renesmee." He said and closed my door.

Before I closed my eyes I squealed..."I have a baby sister!"

I can't believe it now I can babysit 24/7.

**I hope that made up for the many days I missed. You know while I was writing I was listening to _You'll be in my heart_ By Phil Collin. And it was awesome. Try it and review about it. **

**Peace, JASPERMYTWIN**


	6. Daddy's Day

**Sorry for taking so long long but 9th grade can be a headache sometimes. So let's get off on the right foot with a super long, super new chapter. Please don't be mad my fans and no fire plz. Love you guys and enjoy your extra special treat!**

**Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie Meyer's. **

**Daddy Day**

**EPOV**

Today everyone is going hunting except me, Nessie, Jazz, and Rosalie.

"Bye, love. Have fun and I'll see you later today." Bella gave me a quick kiss and left like she was a summertime wind. Rose, Jazz, and I fell on the couch bored.

"So... what are we going to do with the kids?" Jasper asked getting effect by the boredom in the house. Like on cue, we heard whimpering and crying coming from upstairs. Each of us went to or separate rooms to get the babies. We thought moving the babies in each respectful room would stop the chain of crying but they wake up together anyway. I checked to clock when I walked into my room, 5:40 in the morning! Why were they up!?

In the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows was Briya wide awake and had dry red eyes. I wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks. Instead of me getting all of the tears she took my hand and chewed on it with her gums.

I chuckled. " I guess you're hungry, huh little one." I picked up Briya from my bed and exited my room to bump into my oldest daughter Renesmee.

"What are you doing up alright?" I asked her.

" I heard Briya crying and then she quieted down so I just got up to see what was happening." It's a good thing she's worried about Briya because she is going to be a big sister after all.

"Okay well, I got her. You should go back to sleep it's really early in the morning." She shook her head.

"I can't go back to sleep, I'm up now." It's not going to be my fault if she's sleepy later on.

"Okay, if you say so."

Briya saw Nessie was in front of me so, she stop chewing on my fingers and grabbed for Nessie instead. I gave Briya to her and started walking down the hall to the stairs. I went first while Renesmee went second. Halfway down the staircase Nessie tripped sending her and Briya down. I caught both of them just in time before they hit the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." her voice was full of shock and fear. Nessie barely falls down stairs but I guess she's getting more like her mother everyday. Nessie opened her eyes and stood up straight, loosing her hold on my arm but still held on tight. She let go after we were on the floor.

Jasper and Rose were sitting at the high chairs feeding the babies when we walked in. Nessie looked around trying to find everyone else. "Where is mom and everyone?"

"They went hunting earlier today. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal please." I went to the cabinet and got out some Cheerios and a bowl. The I went to the fridge to get some milk when Rose starting talking.

"What do you guys want to do today? We have most of the day to our selves today." Rose said feeding Sara Marie some baby food.

"Can we go out today?" I asked Rose. I took my attention off Nessie eating to get Briya something to eat.

"I asked Alice before she left and she said it was going to be cloudy all day today." Jasper said sitting in front of Cody giving him some milk.

"Okay we can go outside but where to? And with the babies?" Rose said. I was trying to feed Briya the rest of the squished peas in the jar. Everyone sat there for a while thinking of what we were going to do today.

"You guys want to go to the mall today?" Rose suggested with a smile.

"NO!" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"You and Alice torture us at the mall enough." Jasper said trying to explain our out burst. The kids laughed at us including Nessie.

"It's not that bad Uncle Jazz." Nessie said innocently. _'You say that because your on Alice's side' _Jasper thought.

"Fine. Can we go to the zoo today?" Nessie said getting excited at the thought of being able of seeing all of the exotic animals.

"That's better than Rose's idea." Jasper said bouncing Cody in his arms. Rose stunk her tongue out at Jasper as he did the same.

"It's the zoo then!" I said excited that we don't have to go to the mall. Nessie got up and washed her bowl and Briya's spoon.

"Nessie you didn't have to do that but thank you anyway." I said.

"Your welcome. I just didn't want Grandma Esme to be mad about dishes being in her sink then you guys getting into trouble." She said. Renesmee was always think about someone other than herself.

"Go get ready, love." I said pushing her up the stairs.

"Okay daddy." I don't believe I will ever get tried of hearing that name. I rushed up the stairs behind Nessie to get Briya ready.

"Hey you guys Jasper said, to be ready in 2 hours at least and meet back down stairs okay." Rosalie said from her bedroom door.

"Okay Aunt Rose." Nessie said walking up the hall to her room.

I walked into Briya's room that Alice and Esme made once they found out Briya was going to be staying with us much longer than planed. "Okay sweetie what do you want to wear today?" I asked Briya who was looking around her room. I tickled the crook of her neck to get her attention back. I turned around to put her on the bed but found a surprise on the bed. Alice. Briya's totally outfit was layed out on the bed. Little white Adias, some dark blue jeans, and a semi long sleeve shirt with a monkey on it saying 'I'm not listening'.

I rolled my eyes knowing I could of pick my own daughter's outfit out especially since I had one already. It hasn't been than long since I had picked out an outfit has it. Then realization hit me I have two daughters! I never thought in my 107 years of living that I would be a father... heck I didn't know I was having the first one. I looked at Briya seeing she was looking at me back.

"Let's get you ready to go, Bri." I said.

It has been at least an hour or so. Let's see she got up at 5:40 and we ate until 7:00 and I started trying to change her diaper at 7:15 and now it's 8:03! It can't be that hard to change a diaper. But apparently it was because I had tried at least four times in the last 45 minutes. Briya giggled at my frustration.

"You think daddy's funny, huh?"

"Yes and I think Briya does too." I didn't know Nessie came in here maybe I was concentrating to much.

"Well then if you think I'm funny why I'm I laughing."

"You're not-" Nessie started but didn't finish because I used my vampire speed to tickle her and Briya. I started laughing evil.

"How about now, am I still funny."

"No...no... you and...and your horrible jokes!? Ha ha ha!" Nessie laughed.

"That's bett- Hey my jokes aren't horrible."

"Sure they aren't dad. Hey Auntie Rose said to hurry it up a bit because their done. Everyone is waiting for you now. But I see you need help with that." She said seeing a naked, giggling baby on the changing table.

"Um yeah. I just need to pack the baby bag and get Briya dressed. If I can get the diaper on her first."

"I can get Briya dressed you just go pack the bag, dad"

"No..no I can do it. You go wait down stairs with everyone else."

"Dad, well" Nessie started but then put her hand on my cheek showing all of my failed attempts.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile." She said looking away at the ceiling.

"Fine you can get her dressed I'm just warning you the diaper is cruel." She got a confused expression on her face._ 'Then who got me dressed when I was a baby.' _

"Mostly everybody except me including Jacob." Her cheeks got a little darker thinking about her boyfriend changing her diaper. I chuckled.

Now what do I need in a diaper bag. Well another outfit should go in there just in case. I grabbed some more dark jeans and a regular yellow top from Briya's closet. Maybe a couple of bottles that are ready and baby food. I ran downstairs to get two warm bottles and a jar of baby food. Okay what else do I put into the bag? Her stuff lion and her favorite blanket, I threw those into the bag. A pacifier with a clip so I could clip it on the her shirt and an extra one.

"Hey Nessie put this on her shirt." I tossed the pacifier to Nessie.

"Okay." I turned back around to finish packing the bag. What else? OH diapers, lots and lots of diapers. Baby wipes of course and baby powder. I think I have it all now. "Okay ready Nessie." I turned to find Nessie and Briya gone.

"Nessie, Nessie!" I yelled a little bit.

"We're downstairs dad." She said in a calm quiet voice. I vampire speed down the stairs with the bag.

"Finally your done." I stuck my tongue out at Rose and she did the same. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Okay we're going in Emmett's Jeep and I'm guessing your going in your Volvo." I nodded at Jasper's foreshadowing. We all went out in the garage to the cars. I carried the baby bag and Briya in her carrier to the car while Nessie followed.

I put the baby bag in the car, on the ground, in front of where I snapped the baby carrier so it became a car seat. Nessie got into the back with Briya while I got into the driver's seat.

"Seat belt, Nessie." I knew I would never get in an accident with my children but why chance it.

After Jasper and Rose got settled in the Jeep, we sped down the road. In no more than half an hour we made it to the Port Angeles zoo. The hard part was finding a park but soon enough we got parks right next to each other in the front. I got the stroller from the trunk, Nessie got out standing next to me with Briya and the baby bag was on the ground next to me. I picked up the bag, putting it into the bottom of the stroller. I snapped Briya in the stroller in her carrier so she faced away from me but I could always turn it around. I undid her seat belt so she could be more comfortable, than off we went.

"Okay so where are we going to start." Rose said undoing Sara Marie's seat belt.

"Let's start with..." Jasper trailed off.

"MONKEYS!" Nessie shrieked excited to be at the zoo. She pointed at a sign that said primates and started bouncing.

"Okay let's start there then." Jasper said.

We walked the way the sign pointed in the process of getting to the monkeys we saw other animals.

"Look you guys an elephant!" Nessie shouted. I was starting to wonder why she was so excited to be at a zoo. I mean it's just animals in a cage ort something nothing that exciting....

_'Wow, Nessie is really likes the zoo. Maybe we should of took her when she was younger._' Jasper thought looking at me. OH, I'm such a horrible father! This is her first time going to the zoo and I didn't know that. I nodded at him understanding and smiled.

After we passed by so many herivores and went into bulidings to see them we started to come up to the carivores. I smell them pretty good and Oh My God did they smell good. They must feed them good here, it's a good thing I went hunting last night or all of them would be in danger right now.

"Look daddy it's a lion!" Nessie said and pointed to the lion.

"Yes it is sweetie." I chuckled darkly thinking about who was getting protected by the thick glass in between us more, him or me. I believe it's him. Briya was staring at the lion with big eyes, holding her stuffed one closely for protection. We passed many of the 'predators'. Briya giggled at the wolves puppies who were playing with her at the window.

The babies started getting fussy after awhile.

"Let's stop at the Food Court to eat and rest for a little bit." Rose said sensing the babies getting inpatient. Jasper and I nodded and followed her to the inside of the Food Court. We found a table to sit at so we could feed the babies and Nessie.

"Are you hungry Nessie?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Here's ten dollars go get something to eat and please stay where Jasper, Rose, and I can see you." I said putting ten dollars into her hand. She nodded and went to some burger place that wasn't to crowded.

"Okay Briya it's your turn. Here's your bottle." I got out the bottle and gave it to her. She still couldn't hold it that good so I held most of it up. With my other hand i opened the baby food and got out the spoon. By the time I got done Briya was done with half her bottle. I took the bottle and feed her the food instead, I think it was potatoes. Nessie came back with her burger and sat down. I continued to feed Briya while Nessie ate.

After a little bit I started to heard disturbing thoughts from someone. I looked up to see where the thoughts were coming from. I saw a teenage boy sitting with his friends two tables over looking at Nessie. Wait not just looking staring... no drooling! His friends saw too and started messing with him.

"Come on dude. You know you can't get some of that so stop looking at it." His friend said to him.

"Whatever. I bet I could tap that." He said bad. I started growling.

"I bet five, no twenty you can't."

"Deal." They shook hands and smirked at each other. The guy continued to look at Nessie and my growling started to grow. Nessie noticed that I was growling and looked at me. Jasper and Rose ignored me, Nessie looked to where I was looking.

"Dad I can handle myself." Nessie said wiping her mouth and getting up from the table. Rose and Jasper turned around hearing the nosie.

"Where you going Ness." Rose asked.

"To go handle a problem."

I watched as my daughter started to walk over to the table.

"Nessie." I growled. _'Dad can you please just trust me.' _Nessie thought.

I did but the thought of someone hurting my daughter pisses me off. I took a deep breathe and watched her work.

She walked over to him and his friends stopped talking. They watched as Nessie bent down to the guy.

She bent down into his ear and spoke loud enough for us and the people at his table to hear. He winked before he turned around to face her.

"Okay so I saw the way that you were looking at me from over there and it was pretty sexy." She said in a voice I never knew Nessie had. _'I got this in the bag. She thought I was sexy and look at Roger's face ha ha!' _The boy thought. What is she doing?!

"Really?" He said thinking he was the shit.

"No I lied." She said backed away making him fall onto the floor. "Actually I came to warn you. You see those people sitting right there staring you down like you're going to burn right now." He nodded his head looking at us, as we waved back to him. I earned a wave back from Nessie. "Well those are my brothers and sister. What's your name?"

"Doug." The boy said in a weak voice.

"Okay Doug, that those guys are very protective of me so this constant staring is pissing them off and activates them to attack you. Do you understand?" She said.

"Sure whatever." Apparently he didn't get this. Maybe I should-

"Okay this is how it's going to go down." Her voice got hard and harsh. "Because apparently you don't know what kind of danger you are in. You're going to **stop** looking at me and they won't hunt you down later. And if they have to do that then they're going to bring my other siblings and **very** protective boyfriend. I hope you understand that warning because there will be no more." She said as she picked him up with his shirt.

"I understand, sorry." Doug said frowning. Nessie smirked and went back to our table.

"Who taught you how to do that?" I asked impressed at how she handled herself.

"Auntie Rose and Alice. Mom helped a lot she said she had to do it at school for a guy Mike constantly. Uncle Emmett tried to help saying to hit them in the balls." I laughed at Emmett's advice.

"Thanks Rose."I said.

"Your welcome, Nessie is a very good student." Rose said with a smile on her face. I guess my little girl isn't so little anymore.

Everyone was done eating and now it was time for us to go to one last exhibit. The Petting Zoo. We walked to up to some doors that said above them _'The Wonderful World Of Petting'_.

"Nessie here's some change go get some food for the animals." I had to have her do something because she was just too hyper. I could understand because to only animals she's touched were her dinner and Jake.

"Okay" She said as she took the change and bounced over to the food machine. While she was gone I put the stroller into some kind of stroller park thing.

"Come on out Briya." I said as I took her out right before I put the stroller away. When I turned around I saw that people who were walking were staring at us. I read some of their thoughts, they were wondering why I was so young with two children. I turned to see Nessie standing behind me trying to get away from the staring eyes so was Briya.

"Hey, what's up with everyone. They suddenly became all disappointed, except though women over their they're **filled** with lust." Jasper whispered so I could only hear it.

"Most don't like that I have two children at such a young age and those women think it's hot." I whispered back.

"If they only knew, how old you really are." Jasper chuckled back. I looked at my daughters and chuckled from their shy attitudes. I turned to go into the building but stopped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to find one of those women who was goggling at me. She was the height about 5'8" and had badly dyed red hair. Her make up put on heavy and her boobs were pushed up a little to far.

"Hi, hotstuff." She said with a smut filled voice.

"Um... hi. Can I help you with something?" I asked trying not to be rude. I saw that Nessie had came out from behind me and Briya came out of her hair. They were both glaring at the woman, well trying. Nessie looked like her mother when she was human and angry without the red cheeks but I could see a little pink. Briya looked cute, almost like an angry bunny. **(A\N I don't know how an angry bunny looks but tell me if you see one) **

"How about you leave the rug rats here and we take a quick hour together." She said licking her lips. Eww, she has a spit bubble. I couldn't really hold in my laughter so, I burst out laughing. The woman had a confused face.

"Well apparently you don't see this ring on my finger right here. I don't think you know what it means so let me break it down for you, I'm married. I would **never**cheat on my beautiful wife. You must also be blind to see these two children standing right next to me. They have names and their not rug rats. Plus the way they're staring at you means that even if I wasn't married to the most beautiful woman in the world I still couldn't go with you. I wouldn't go with you if I had a very good option of doing so. So the simple answer to your completely stupid question is N-O... which spells NO! Don't ask again because you'll be wasting you breathe and our air supply. Have a nice day." I stated to her in two swift breathes.

I turned on my heals with Renesmee on my arm. The woman sighed and walked away but still thinking how good I would be in bed.

"Wow, that was harsh dad." Nessie said.

"Your one to talk."

"Well, then my statement to you is, Way to go Dad!"

"Thank you. Someone had to teach your mother and aunties."

"They had a good teacher. I'm the daughter of a master! Please teach me your ways, master."

"I will later, young grasshopper. Right now lets go pet some animals!" I said getting as excited as Emmett would.

Petting the animals was pretty fun but the kids were starting to get fussy. As I put Briya in the stroller I smelled something gross. "Briya did you do the deed in your diaper. Wow that's gross." I asked and commented. She giggled but whimpered when I was about to put her down.

"It's that bad, huh?" I asked her. She started to cry, now believe me it takes a lot to make Briya cry so it most be pretty bad. I wiped the tears away from her face.

"Daddy will get it, I promise okay. Stop for me please, Briya." I said as a part of my heart broke as she cried some more.

"Hey guys lets do a restroom break." I said to Jasper and Rose. They nodded their heads.

After about a minute or so we found the bathrooms. Now do I go into the girls or boys restroom. "You come into the boys with me Edward." Jasper said sensing my confusion. I went into the stall with Briya and the baby bag.

"Okay sweetie lets get this diaper off of youuu... God I will never feed you potatoes again!" Briya sighed in relief, but I was on the edge of screaming. I couldn't even explain what was in _that _diaper. I took three wipes and wiped her bottom. I pulled the diaper from under her placing a new one under her in the process. I rolled the disgusting one up and disposed of it. Briya laughed at my facial expression.

"Briya this is not a time for you to be laughing this is a serious moment right here. I put the diaper on her and slipped her pants back on. I smiled knowing I did the diaper right and didn't need to ask for help. I headed out of the restroom seeing everyone else just getting ready. I put Briya in the stroller and we were off to the car.

I took a sleeping Briya and put her in the back of the car. I put the baby bag and put that in front of the carrier once again. I closed the door, I wlked to the back of the car and folded up the stroller to put that in the back of the car.

I jumped into the driver's seat about to ask Nessie if she wanted to ride in the front if she wanted to. When I looked back there she was asleep with her seat belt already on. We made our way back home.

Pulling up to the house everybody was back, I could see there cars. Bella was standing in the garage waiting for me, I got out of the car at vampire speed so I didn't wake up the girls. I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hi love how was hunting today?" I asked.

"It was good how was your day? I was going to ask Alice but she said it would be funnier if I heard it from you." She said with a smirk.

"Ha ha! Yeah, my day was pretty interesting." I kissed her chastely on the lips and went to get Nessie from the car.

"Hey can you get Briya from the car and put her in our bed, she's sleep too." I whispered to her. She smiled and nodded. I ran at vampire speed to Nessie's room and gently put her down on her bed. I kissed her forehead and ran back down the stairs.

I saw Bella sitting on the couch in the living room. I pulled her into my lap and we sat there in silence for a little bit.

"So you had a good Daddy's Day today?" She said giggling to the cheesy name.

"I had a great Daddy's Day." I smirked. Then it turned into a smile thinking of my day with my daughters.

Then the phone rang.

**Okay guys was it a total hit! or a total miss : ( Please tell me! I would like it if you guys would take a few minutes to go on my page and vote on my poll. If you have not read that story please check it out and Review like you're going to do here! Don't you want to guess whats going to happen. **

**-Adoring author **

***JAPSERMYTWIN***


	7. Bad News Suck

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit. I hope you guys still love me and don't want to rip out my heart. I hope you guys like this chapter and continue being my fans that I love. It's a little bit shorter than what I usually write but, this is to tie you over until I get that other half out. Enjoy!**

**Bad News Sucks**

**Recap: **The phone rang.

**BPOV**

I got up from the couch, leaving Edward on the couch staring after me as I went to answer the phone. It better be an important phone call to be tearing me away from his arms. I picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello Cullen residents, Bella speaking." I said as polite as possible.

"Umm… Bella Cullen?" I heard the man ask on the other end in a daze.

"Yes, who may I ask this is?" I said.

"I'm Steve Burguston. And I'm with child serves." He said clearing his voice.

"How may I help you, Mr. Burguston?" I said.

"Steve, please." He suggested. I think he was trying to flirt with me but he just does know that he has failed already.

"Okay, Steve. How may I help you?" I asked again.

"Well I have some bad news for you to heard, Miss. Cullen." He said. I hated it when people don't say Mrs. and they say Miss. instead.

"What is exactly wrong Mr.… I mean Steve." I said.

"Are you taking care of a Briya Esmelle... Cullen." He said getting confused when Cullen appeared.

"Yes, we are. Is there a problem?" I asked getting a little impatient now.

"Well the child's parents that had put the child in your care have gotten in a car accident. And they had died." He said sadly. I was some what shocked to hear the news because I didn't think it would be so soon.

"Anyway Miss. Cullen…" He trailed off for a little bit.

"Mrs. Cullen" I whispered in the phone so he couldn't hear.

"It says here that you and your brother, a Mr. Edward Cullen are the child's godparents?" He asked.

"Yes, sir that is true. We used to be good friends with Brian and Sonya and it was a complete surprise that their baby was our project. When Sonya had Briya she thought it would be cute if she put the baby's last name as ours. I can't believe that she died. Edward and the rest of the family are going to be devastated." I lied smoothly. Everybody really with probably be sad that they died though.

"I'm so sorry Miss. Cullen. Umm… I see on the papers here that you and your brother are… let me find those papers…" He trailed off as he tried to find the papers.

"My husband." I whispered again so he couldn't hear me.

"Here we are. It says here that you and your brother are high school seniors?" He asked.

"Yes we are and we're going to be graduating in about a week." I told him. That was actually the truth.

"Are you two going to be able to handle a baby by yourselves or would you like to put her up for adoption? She has no more relatives to go to so, she would be going straight to the adoption agency." He said.

"No. That won't be necessary, we are perfectly fine with taking care of our goddaughter." I said getting serious. I never give up a kid if they didn't have somewhere better to go to.

"Okay, then I guess I'll be leaving it at that then. We will be calling and having surprise check ups for the next month. To make sure you two can handle everything. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"No I'm okay." I said.

"Okay. Well thank you for listening Miss. Cullen. And have a good day. Good Bye." He said.

"Good Bye Steve." I said hanging up the phone.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself. I guess we're officially the parents of Briya then. I can't believe they died like that. They weren't even old enough to die. How could they die so young?

But I think my real question was. Did they die from the car accident or did some vampires make it seem like that? I can't believe someone could hate a person so much that they would risk their lives. They left a baby helpless without its parents.

I can't even imagine if something like that happened like that to me and Edward. We would leave Nessie here without us. I would think that she would start to hate us thinking we left her here on purpose or something horrible like that.

I started to hear noises coming from somewhere in the room. I tried to see where they were coming from but couldn't find it.

I felt Edward's arms turn me around and pull me toward his chest. Then I figured it out, it was me making those noises. I was crying without the tears. I don't even know why I was crying.

I was trying to relax with Edward's touch and voice but I couldn't. He was trying so hard to calm me down.

I just know that those were the worst news I've gotten since I've been a vampire and I don't want any more like that, Ever.

Bad news sucks.

**Okay, guys that was the chapter. I have the other chapter written out but, I want you guys to review. The more review the faster the next chapter comes out. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I love you guys. R&R plz!**

**-JasperMyTwin**


	8. Byes are the Worst Things

**Sorry I haven't updated in a lot of a bit. Don't be mad high school is hard. I finished most the story I just need to put the chapters on here now. Sit back and relax. R&R.**

_Recap: I know those were the worst news I've gotten since I've been a vampire and I don't want anymore like that anymore. Ever. Bad news sucks._

**Byes are the Worst Things**

**BPOV**

After what felt like eternity but was only five minutes I stopped sobbing. I turned from Edward's chest to see my family. They all looked like they wanted to cry and hug me but, stay where they were.

"Are you okay Bella? All kinds of emotions are coming from you." Jasper asked trying to calm me down.

"Yeah and no but, give a few minutes to myself upstairs okay." I said heading up the stairs.

I checked on Nessie on the way to my bedroom, she was still sleep. I walked into my room to see a very awake Briya.

"Hey sweetie. You're still supposed to be sleep." I said lying on the bed next to her.

She rolled toward me when my weight unbalanced the bed.

I picked her up and laid her on my chest as we both looked at the huge window that leads outside. Briya sighed as she relaxed on my chest as I did. I breathed in deeply catching a familiar scent that got stronger.

"Come in Nessie dear. It's just me and Briya in here." I said with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes and saw Nessie pop her head from around the door, smiling. I tapped the spot next to me on the bed for her to come lay with us. She crawled over to us on the bed and laid her head on my stomach in relaxation. All three of us laid like that for a while.

"I love you mom. I bet if Briya was older that she would say the same thing." Nessie said.

I smiled at her comment. "I love you guys too. I love you two more that words can express. You guys can come to me for anything present or future. I don't care what it's about or if you think I'll get mad. I'll always be your mother but, I will also be your best friend." I said. Nessie nodded her and Briya stretched. She played with my hair gently like she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You guys I really don't mean to ruin the moment but I have to tell you some bad news." I said.

Nessie rearranged herself so she could see me better as did Briya.

"Well, umm well… Briya's parents died." I said pausing so that could sink in.

"How?" Nessie asked with a frown. I don't think I should tell them about the vampires so I told them the other half.

"They got in a car accident." I looked at their faces. Nessie was sad as Briya looked confused.

"So are they in a better place now?" Nessie asked.

"What do you mean, honey? Do you mean are they in heaven or something like that?" I asked her. Nessie nodded her head and waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes I believe they are." I smiled at her.

"I'm not going to worry then." Nessie said smiling back at me.

All of a sudden a white flash pasted my eyes from the door way. We looked up to see Esme with a camera. What is with the camera?! We gave it to her last Christmas and she's loved it ever since.

I guess that was our sign to get up then. I shuffled Briya to one of my arms and Nessie got off of my stomach.

We went down the stairs to find everybody in their regular positions like nothing happened.

Emmett sat with Sara Marie in his lap while he and Jasper played Halo. Alice was on her back with Cody lying peacefully on her stomach. Rose and she were looking at fashion magazines. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the love seat looking at their children and talking quietly.

Then I set my eyes upon the most important person in the room. My life, my Edward was sitting on the couch watching me watch him. I would have blushed during that if I could.

"Come sit with me, love." He said looking at me with the most loving eyes.

"Sorry I can't, have to feed Briya." I said smirking. I just rejected Edward Cullen, I'm impressed with myself. I giggled at my joke while I headed to the kitchen.

"What's so funny love?" He said popping up behind me. He grabbed my waist and kissed my neck, smirking.

"Well, I had rejected you and of course it was funny therefore I laughed." I said.

"You did reject me didn't you." He said trying to kiss me.

"Yep I sure did just… like… this." I Said as I got close to his lips then pulled away. I looked back at a pouting Edward. I made Edward Cullen pout and he looks so cute.

"That's okay daddy I'll still kiss you." Nessie said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie, you made me feel much better." Edward said smiling. We went into the kitchen. I let Nessie feed Briya today since she never got to.

About thirty minutes later I heard yelling in the living room. "Esme I wasn't ready yet, I didn't even pose!!" Alice yelled at her mother. We heard Esme's lovely laughter coming from the living as we got closer.

"Alice sweetie it looks beautiful. Cody liked it see he's laughing." Esme said stiffing laughter.

The whole family settled into the living in their now regular form with the kids. Only Alice and Emmett switched places. Renesmee sat on the floor next to Alice leaning on Edward's leg.

"Well who wants to start?" Carlisle asked us all. Today was the day we were going to say good bye to Cody and Sara because tomorrow they went back to their parents.

"I will." Rosalie said out of courage. She laid Sara in front of her on the floor.

"Well little missy we didn't spent the most time together. But we did have our times, which were a blast. You are the only daughter I ever had and you were the best. I hope I see you in the future. Good bye, my little Emmett muncher." Rose said smiling at her.

Emmett took her and sat her in his lap holding the rest of her body in his giant hands.

"Well hello there SaM. You have definitely made my Rosie happy and brought a part of me out I never knew I had. You would be a spitting image of our kid if we had one. I would have had a blast scaring away the boys. We would have spoiled you rotten and loved you like our own. Well like now since we've grown on you. Bye SaM aka little ankle bitter." Emmett said letting her lick his finger then laugh.

Everybody as a group said bye to Sara Marie then it was Alice and Jasper's turn. "Okay Jazzy lay Cody down in between us so I can see our son." Alice said as Jasper did.

"Cod-man I don't want to look into those big hazel eyes of yours and say bye. I'm going to stick to the usual see you later. It was really nice dressing you up in random clothes. I also liked showing you off to other people. It's still kind of strange how you have my black hair and Jasper's human hazel eyes. It was easier to image you as our kid but in a way you are. Love you little man." Alice said.

"Well I don't know what to say except love you son. It would have been fun telling you war stories even though you probably would have fell asleep. I would have taught you how to beat Uncle Emmett in Halo too. Actually how to beat Uncle Emmett in any game he picked to get beat at." Jasper ended in a huge grin. Everybody was laughing at Jasper's final words.

"Well see Jazzy boy." Emmett threatened.

"Okay guys settle down. Does anyone have anything to say?" Carlisle asked and waited for an answer. "Okay then."

He and Esme went up the stairs to there room.

"So what do we do now?" Renesmee asked.

"I guess hangout with the kids as much as we can today." I said to her.

That exactly what we did the whole day too.

**Once again sorry for waiting so long to update. I decided that after I finish this story that I'm going to make a sequel. I'm going let you guys vote to bring back Sara Marie and Cody in the next story. I've already got most of the story done I just have to put the chapters up but I need reviews. So press that button right below this and type out your feeling. HIT OR MISS?!?!?!**

**Lovely writer,**

_**JASPERMYTWIN**_


	9. School Day

**I know, I know you're pissed at me but, I'm not the only one updating lately. I feel so bad that I might give you guys an extra special double treat which means to chapters!!! Everybody can understand when I say school is taking up most of my time. Last time we left is when they had to take the children (Sara Marie and Cody) back to school.**

**SCHOOL DAY**

**RPOV**

A school day. When I first thought of the idea of high school I was totally trilled with it not knowing why I used to see teenagers moping around about it. Now I feel their pain and wish I never asked my father if I could go. I just wanted to not feel like a freak not knowing that everybody in high school will be considered a freak because in teenage minds something is wrong with everybody. To believe it or not I like it until one person messed it up for me, Micheal. My mother said his grandfather used to stalk her in high school and apparently he passed down his genes. Stupid man had to pester my mother and now his stupid grandson can't leave me alone. It's not just me who has to deal with him though, I feel sorry for my dad having to listen to his thoughts. I keep telling myself two more years and I'm done with this personal hell.

No matter how horrible high school is, I always have at least a day or two that keeps me interested with it. Today was one of those days, stressful but the funniest day ever.

The day everybody has to take their babies back to school is the day I dreaded but, I just couldn't be sad. We had to take Briya because she had to get the bracelet off and also no one is home to take care of her. Grandfather Carlisle worked until about 10 o'clock and Grandmother Esme is somewhere in Wisconsin designing some lady a wall picture, which I forgot the name of. Nobody can just go home because they have finals also, so of course I'm on Briya duty until they're done. I asked why we couldn't we take her to a daycare but Auntie Alice freaked out on me about child neglect and something like 'We didn't leave you with strangers so why would we leave her!' and some other things I didn't get.

Done with thinking about me father planned day I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I figured I didn't bump into anybody getting here or heard anybody. I finished brushing my teeth and walked downstairs. Looking around the living room I found nobody, I was about to check their rooms until I heard another voice talking to me from the kitchen.

"Everyone is in here, Nessie." I walked into the kitchen finding everyone there in their own little spots feeding babies.

"Do you want me to get your breakfast or can you do it today?" My dad asked from beside my mom.

"No, I'll get it myself dad." I said walking to the cabinet and getting a bowl and my cereal in the next cabinet next to it.

"Are you excited for the day of destruction to the max?" Uncle Em asked sitting at the table next to Aunt Rose who was feeding Sara Marie. I went to the fridge to get the milk raising my eyebrow at my uncle not understanding him.

"What destruction?"

"Well the fact that you're taking care of a baby in school. You know, the crying, the pooping, the constant attention, the pooping, the peeing, the pooping and of course you need to pay attention to your class too. With all of that you will be tired, irritated and a big wreck by the time we get to you."

"Briya id different then any of those mean babies." I said and right when I said it Briya started to cry. Uncle Emmett laughed at my face as I shrunk.

"Leave her alone, Emmett." I heard my dad's warning but playful voice.

"Eddy boy I was just giving her a fore warning about today." He said using the nickname my dad hated. Auntie Rose handed Sara Marie to Uncle Em to burp while she cleaned out the bottle.

"The name is Edward and Emmett just just because you have bad experiences doesn't mean she will." My dad said crossing his arms. Sara Marie took the right time to spit up all on Uncle Emmett's black muscle top.

"Awwww! SaM not on daddy's good top that shows off his muscles!" He shouted. That shouting of course scared Sara Marie which sent her off crying, causing Auntie Rose to hit him on the back of his head and taking Sara Marie.

"Not a good top anymore." I murmured. I glare from Uncle Emmett as he looked at his shirt sadly.

"Emmett I think you should be warning yourself instead of Nessie." Uncle Jasper laughed sitting at the counter with Auntie Alice sitting next to him on top of it with Cody.

"Shut up, Jaz!" He yelled again not learning his lesson from the first time I guess. Mom, Auntie Alice, and Auntie Rose hit him in the head for his stupidity. He opened his mouth to say something but Auntie Alice put her hand over his mouth.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, if you so much as make a squeak I swear this will not have a good out come. Now go upstairs quietly and put on a different shirt, quietly. Go, go, now." She said backing away from him calmly but he eyes were to kill for.

Dad, Uncle Jaz and I snickered while Uncle Em passed us. At less we held it in until we heard his bedroom door close. Everyone in the room looked at us all funny.

"We're sorry it's just karma is the best thing that was in invented."I said covering my mouth will my hand so I wouldn't laugh so loud.

I left everyone downstairs so I could get dressed and shower.

I brushed out my mid-back long, bronze, hair and put it in a messy bun on top of my head. I grabbed my backpack from my doorknob and ran down the stairs where my family was filing out to the garage. I rode in the Volvo with Mom, Dad, Briya, and Uncle Jaz while everyone else rode in the other car.

We showed up to school about an hour eariler than usually students would come at because the seniors had to get their early to get organized. They had to hand the babies back to their parents and they had to get ready for their finals. I sat on the hood of the Volvo as they went to go join the rest of the seniors.

"Are you sure you'll be okay sitting here by yourself, sweetie?" My dad said while everybody was walking away.

"Yes I'm pretty sure. Bye da- Edward." I awkwardly said to my father. It just just didn't feel right for me to be saying his name. He chuckled at my mix up.

"Okay sweetheart if you need anything then you know where to find us." My dad said as he swept his hand in my hair and kissed my forehead. I watched as he walked off to meet up with the rest of my family.

I sat there for about ten minutes or so before I saw Chelia ,my best friend, with her big sister. Her sister was a senior too so I saw her with a baby carrier and her partner jogging behind her with all the baby supplies.

"Hey, Chelia!" I said jumping off of the car hood, I could practically heard my father wince at me being so rough with his car.

"Hey Ness, aren't you tired? You had _three_babies in your house." She said yawning at the end of her sentence. I laughed at her yawning and we walked to one of the three benches. Chelia was a down to Earth person but could be as hyper as Auntie Alice. Chelia and I clicked at the exact moment we saw each other. Her, me, and her boyfriend, Zach are a trio of fun and destruction. Zach is somewhat of like a chess nerd but is also the hottest guy in our grade with his neck long honey blond hair and electric blue eyes. I have to admit Zach is cute in his own way but I prefer Jacob. That's another reason why Chelia and I get along, I wasn't hitting on her boyfriend and she never preferred mind, the times she saw him.

Chelia's very dirty blond hair blew in the wind and her dark blue eyes opened wide at the chill of the wind.

"How is it cold in the summer?" She said warming up her arms.

"It's spring and mornings are usually colder so will probably warm up later in the day. There's always the other possibility of Mother Nature not liking you so she blew at you." I said giggling. Chelia rolled her eyes and sat on the bench. We sat there and talked to each other for a while waiting for Zach.

After a while Zach showed up and the bell rang for first hour. We all had the same class, English, so we walked together.

We had a substitute who also lost our work for the day so, we had a free period. There was a knock on the door five minutes into class, the substitute went to go get it.

"Renesmee Cullen!" He shouted not knowing who I was. I got up and walked to the door as my friends gave me a confused look. When I got to the door I saw my parents standing at the door with Briya in her carrier and her baby bag.

"We told all of your teachers about Briya and they agreed to you taking care of Briya. All of her things are in this bag, if you need anything or if there is an emergency you know how to contact us." My dad tapped his head and added to my mom's explanation "And if you don't tell us we'll know anyway."

"When she wakes up she'll be hungry or have a dirty diaper. Any questions?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Okay we love you and good luck. Forget about everything Emmett said earlier today." I nodded my head. Dad kissed me on my cheek and Mom kissed me on my forehead.

I closed the door and walked into the room getting strange looks from everyone.

"Explain about why the baby would be great Ness thanks." Chelia said getting straight to the point.

"Fine. Unfortunately her parents died while we were doing this assignment like a car accident or something killed them. We're her god family conveniently and accepted to take care of her. My siblings are seniors so they are taking their finals so, I can only take care of her. Our parents aren't home so they couldn't come pick her up. Good enough explanation?' I asked Chelia.

"No but I can see that it's making you uncomfortable so I'm going to let you get away with that." Chelia said.

Briya slept for the rest of the class period and we talked about about random stuff.

**TWO CLASS PERIODS LATER**

People haven't gotten used to me carrying around a baby yet, I don't really care about them staring though because they still stare at me and my family.

Zach and I went to math class as Chelia went to AP french. The teacher gave us a quick and easy sheet for us to do so, Zach and I finished quick. Briya woke up and was looking around confused about where she was. I smiled at her and gave her the pacifier my parents packed in the bag. I let her play with my hand since she had been so interested with it, while I talked with Zach.

Chelia, Zach, and I had gym that hour but the seniors were using the gym to do their finals so we went to the computer room. Chelia, Zach and I opted to sit in the hallway and hang there instead of the very hot, congested computer lab.

Briya decided that this time she wanted to start making noises instead of playing with my hand. She was moving alot and whimpering in the carrier. "Okay, okay shhhh it's okay." I said to her. I picked her up and felt her diaper which was full. I just now figured out I didn't know how to change a diaper.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked me, I guess he saw my face.

"I don't know how to change a diaper and she needs changing before she starts crying." I said.

"I know. Chelsea showed me and Benjamen how to do it will Pamala." She said.

"Who, what huh?" Zach asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"You guys know Chelsea is my sister you know the senior." She said which we nodded our heads to.

"Benjamen is her partner and I think it's her boyfriend also but she won't admit it. Pamela is the baby she took care of for her project." She explained get unison ohs from both of us.

"Okay let's go to the bathroom to change this diaper, Zach watch the stuff please." Chelia said.

We went to the counter of the restroom and put down some paper towels so we weren't laying Briya on the bare counter.

"Okay first things first, the baby." Chelia said holding her hands out for Briya.

"Oh right!" I handed Chelia, Briya and she layed her on the thick layer of paper towels.

"Okay now we take off the old diaper." Chelia said looked at me moving to the side so I would take her place.

"You're the teacher." I said moving away farther.

"You're the student." She said moving farther.

"You've did it before." I said moving even more.

"You're her sister." She said moving up.

"Ugh! Fine." I said moving to a crying Briya.

"Shhh hush sweet girl." I said to Briya. I followed Chelia's hand movements on her imaginary baby. Soon I had the gross filled diaper in the garbage and a content Briya.

"Here's a baby wipe and a clean diaper." Chelia said handing me the wipe first. I wiped Briya's small booty and set her down on the clean diaper. Briya was starting to get uncomfortable with the cold air hitting her now clean behind.

"Now for closing the clean diaper." Chelia said. I took the sticky things from the sides of the diaper and stunk them on the front of the diaper.

"You did it!" Chelia said smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks for the help." I said while washing my hands, while Chelia picked Briya up from the counter and tossing the paper napkins in the trash.

Chelia gave me Briya and we left the restroom.

We walked up to Zach who was listening to his ipod.

Chelia sat down next to him while I sat down across from them with Briya. I sat Briya on my lap so she was facing them and leaning on me, my criss crossed legs supporting her. Zach smiled at Briya and waved to her.

"Well hello... baby. What's her name, Essa?" Zach asked using his nickname for me.

"Briya." I answered simply.

"Okay. Hello Briya, what a pretty little you are." He said giving her a charming smile.

"That smile doesn't work on babies stop it." Chelia said hitting him in the chest. Briya smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Hey play peek-a-boo with her lion." I said pointing to the bag, knowing mom and dad packed that in there.

"How?" Zach asked holding the lion in his hands.

"Like this." Chelia said taking the lion from him and putting it behind his back popping it back out again. Briya giggled and Chelia giggled too.

They were having fun for about fifteen minutes or so before the bell rang and Briya whimpered.

"What's wrong little bit?" Zach's face got concerned and he rocked her.

"Here she's probably hungry." I said taking Briya from Zach and wrapping her in her blanket more. Zach grabbed the carrier and the bag and started to walk holding Chelia's hand. I walked on the side of Chelia and we walked into the cafeteria.

When we entered the cafeteria everybody stared at us and it got silent then, everybody started to whisper. I rolled my eyes, while we headed for usual table with the nerds. Well, they're really not nerds they're don't dress like Steve Urkel, some do but not all. They're just the major rejects of the school but most of them are comfortable to hang out with.

Zach got up to get his and Chelia's lunches, I needed to get mine too.

"Nessie, Zach could get your lunch too." Chelia said.

"No I'm good." I said.

"You want me to hold Briya?" She asked.

"No but thanks." I said knowing if I put her down she'll start to cry. I put Briya in my left arm and gave her pictures to look at so she wouldn't cry. The lunch line wasn't that long so she wouldn't get bored with the pictures I sent out to her of our family, the wolves and butterflies.

I finally got to the front of the line paid for my lunch and started back toward the table. Thinking I could get there without any accidents I got distracted with the pictures myself.

I was doing so good until...

"Damn it!" Micheal yelled making me lose my concentration and making Briya start to cry. I tighten my grip on her and glared at Micheal.

I looked at what had happened that made him curse. I saw him covered in food, my tray was empty and his tray was on the ground. But all I could do was hear a crying Briya and glared at him more.

"Watch where your going next would you... you... clumzy-" He didn't finish seeing I was the one who was he bumped into.

"Oh Renesmee, I'm sorry about that. You can spill anything you want on me... I mean umm... let me get you another lunch. I'll watch where I'm go next time around." He stumbled to the lunch line. I checked my clothes and Briya to make sure nothing got on us. Nothing did but, Briya's crying drained the anger out on me and I rushed back to the table.

"Here." Chelia said holding up a bottle for Briya. I grabbed it from her and gave it to Briya who was quiet right when she tasted it.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"Your welcome. So Micheal told everybody that you guys had a baby and are getting married at the end of senior year, and the stupid people in this school believed him so that's why everybody has been looking at you extra hard today." She said that in one breathe. Did I mention that she gets to the point.

"HE WHAT?!?" I yelled gaining the attention of some people.

"Here you go Nessie." _He _said.

"I told don't call me that if you don't know me and clearly you don't know me." I said looking at him.

"What are you talking about? Do you want to go talk outside?" He said getting nervous, looking at the rest of the cafeteria.

" I don't want to go anywhere with your stupid butt." I said.

"What are you talking about Nes- I mean Renesmee?" He said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about because you wouldn't be nervous right now. Would you?"

"I don't-"

I started to get agitated with him so I questioned him. "Did you not make a rumor about us having a baby and getting married later on senior year?" I asked staring him in the eyes.

"I ummm..."

"It was a simple question Micheal, answer it."

"No... I mean yes... I mean no."

"Okay you must be stupider than I thought."

"Hey since this is your... ugh I can't even say the name. What's her's name? That should be a very easy question."

"Umm... it starts with a B. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"What do you call a long time? A year, a couple months, days, but that all depends on how old she is doesn't it."

"Yeah." He answered quietly.

"Speak up Micheal! What's wrong with you, can't speak or something?"

"I said yeah, jeez!"

"Okay, okay no need to get angry."

"Well how am I suppose to answer question if you keep throwing them at me, I can't think."

"You shouldn't have to think Micheal! Okay let me just throw all of the questions at you then and give you time to think. Ready... okay. What's the baby's favorite color?, What's her favorite toy?, Is she allergic to anything? If she is what is it?, What's her birthday?, What's her favorite animal, and the most important question which everybody in this cafeteria wants to know is, the golden question is am I really the baby's mother?"

"You can't even tell all of that from a baby that small. You're just trying to trick me."

"You still haven't given me answers the my questions." I said giving Chelia the empty bottle and she traded me with a spit towel.

"Hey there happy girl. Thanks Chelia." I said smiling and looking at both of them, taking my eyes off of Micheal for the first time since my attack.

"You're welcome, Ness." Chelia smiled back.

I put Briya on my shoulder over the spit up towel and patted her back. She burped which lead to her spitting up on the towel, I removed Briya from my shoulder and wiped her mouth. I smiled at her and gave her to Chelia.

"Got any answers yet?" I asked Micheal with my pissed off face again. He opened his mouth to run to the trash can, throwing up.

"I guess not." Zach said you could tell he was holding laughter. I shrugged my shoulders, ate a couple of bits from my lunch not really hungry since Micheal took my appetite away.

"Come on Chelia let start toward study hall early today, I need some air." I said grabbing Briya's stuff.

"You want to come 'Z'?" I asked Zach.

"No I want to stay and watch him suffer and I want to take care of an damage that could take place." He said chuckling darkly.

"Sure okay." I said as Chelia and I rolled our eyes and started toward the door. I walked toward Micheal who was sitting on the side of the trash can.

"Awww, I guess you're stomach hurt doesn't it. Anyway thanks for the second lunch. You should get that checked out by the nurse, I hope **Briya** doesn't get sick because of you. The only way I could imagine her getting sick though is if she had some **peaches**. **Five month old **babies can catch illnesses fairly quick though, even if she does have her **stuffed lion** or **light green**blanket. I believe if she could talk she would uninvited you to her first birthday on **April 13**. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet I'm not her mother and you're not her father. You and me will _never _have a future together unless we bump into each other while the Earth is being destroyed I hope you understand. Those questions weren't even that hard. Micheal one more thing stay away from my **SISTER**." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Chelia and I ended up in front of our study hall class sitting on each side of the hall way. I was holding Briya now so I wouldn't go back and 'accidently' break Micheal's arm the way my father and uncles taught me.

"Have you ever imagined you and Jacob with a baby?" She asked.

"No, not really." I said

"Why? You guys are perfect for each other." I smiled at her statement, 'of course I'm the imprint of a werewolf. What's imprint you say well werewolves are falling in love with random people deeply in love and I can imagine us have kids but their not human. I imagine little puppies running and phasing everywhere actually a little frightening.' That's was I wanted to say but this is what I ended up saying.

"All couples have their flaws. I just can't imagine it." I said.

"Okay, even though I can see there's something else you want to tell me." She said. 'Oh you have no idea what I want to tell you but it would jeopardize your life and I'm not putting you at that rise.

"What about being married to him?"

"Yeah I can imagine that." Chelia squealed.

"I want to plan the wedding with Alice because I know she'll hunt me down if I do it without her. How do you imagine it looking like?" She asked getting that hyper sense in her eyes.

"I don't know how it looks exactly."

"What?!?! Almost every little girl has their weddings planned out." She said letting her mouth drop open.

"Sorry I got nothing. Do you have your wedding planned out?" I asked her.

"Of course I do I just don't have the groom planned out." She said quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"Are you saying you don't think you and Zach will get married?" I asked her.

"It's not that it's just that... fine it's that."

"But you guys like belong to each other."

"I feel like we're separating plus, nobody knows the future Ness. We'll never know what will happen." I smirked because I knew someone who tell the future and it wasn't a fake physh.

"How does your wedding look?" I asked getting off the sad subject of losing Zach.

"I see my wedding somewhat clear. I've changed it about a dozen times though. Right now I see silver trimming and light blue as the main color. I don't know my song to dance to but it'll be romantic I just know it. I see you at my side as my maid of honor of course. Oh and I see my dress it's so pretty Nessie. It looks like a big ballroom dress like on Cinderella. Pure, white, no veil and the thick straps that hang off of your shoulders. My hair would be in an up do with diamonds in it and a big blue flower in the back. I can even see my reception but it's not as exciting as the actual wedding and it's smaller." She finished with a sigh.

When I looked at her I could picture her in her wedding with that exact dress. I wish I could be her maid of honor, I would love to be _in_ a wedding like that.

"Briya is asleep." She said and helped me put her in her carrier with her blanket so she didn't get cold.

"We got out about thirty minutes earlier than everybody else." I heard my mom said too far down the hall for Chelia to hear.

"Hey guys, we got out early. You want to go home with us Nessie?" My dad asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hi, Chelia." Everybody said at the same time, weird. Chelia giggled at my weird family.

"Hi all. Do you have any idea if my sister was almost done?" She asked.

"Actually I think she had only about two or three questions to do left." Aunt Al said.

"Okay. I guess I should get my stuff from my locker and say bye to Zach then." She said getting up and walking away.

"Bye Nessie see you later."

"Okay bye!"

As we walked to the office Auntie Alice asked me what excuse i wanted to use.

"You already know the excuse. I have a stomach ache which makes me vomit." I said proud that I got my lying skills from my father. I walked into the office with my father, holding my stomach and groaning. Unfortunately I got my acting skills from my mum. I heard my father chuckle under his breathe at my thoughts.

"Hello, I would like to take Renesmee Cullen home because she's sick. She has a stomach ache and she's vomiting often." He said in his business like tone.

"Oh poor thing. You probably have the same thing Micheal Newton had last hour."

"I believe I do he was so close to me the whole lunch period and he wouldn't leave me alone." I said.

"Oh that boy. I'll him a thing or two getting other students sick. Could you please sign here so we know who took her home." The front desk lady sat to my dad as he signed the chart.

"Feel better Renesmee dear I hope you feel better and don't worry about Micheal I'll handle him for you." She said as we left the office.

"Thank you have a nice day." I said shutting the door.

The after that day my life kind of went by pretty fast.

**_Okay my wonderful audience who is probably mad at me for not updating in a long time. I'm going to be putting Angela Finds out on hold until I can finish this story because I just can't do two stories at once and school. The next chapter I promised you will be out very soon don't worry and it a good chapter really. I hope you guys are still reading and just stopped because you're pissed at me._**

**_~You're silently crying Author_**

**_~JASPERMYTWIN_**


	10. Growing Up Finding out

**_Okay this is the other chapter I promise you guys that would come soon. I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it too. It skips around so try staying with it. Read what I wrote at the bottom it IMPORTANT!!! _**

**Growing Up**

**RPOV**

_JUNE_

Everybody graduated except me of course and a week after that the child services man came over to inspect us. He couldn't one thing wrong with us or the house so we took care of evething that day and he never came back or even called.

_JULY_

Briya started to sit up like a big girl, the only reason she even sat up is because she wanted her milk. That's one hungry kid.

_AUGUST_

She was crawling everywhere she could get to. But she didn't start crawling first it was scooting then it was crawling backward. I didn't undestand why she was crawling backward before she went forward but, whatever. Grandpa Car said that babies just do that when they learned to crawl.

_SEPTEMBER_

Sadly I had to leave my baby sister at home with the crazy adults and go back to school. I was in my junior year though so I was excited, ONE MORE YEAR OF HELL!

_JANUARY_

If you got lost that was four months that went by. If you remember that crawling incident that happen well now she decided that walking was a better way of getting around. I swear I almost had a heartattack the first time I saw her fall. Then she wanted to grab at stuff by sharp corners and then fall, gosh this kid effected me way to much. Walking wasn't even the worst part it got even worst when she found out that running was quicker than walking. If you tried to get close to her she would take off thinking she could out run vampires expectionally dad. She found that it was really funny to run to the stairs scarying the crap out of everybody. Of course she knew better than to actually go down the stairs without someone to help her.

_FEBRUARY_

Briya was now 'Miss. Independent' she figured she need no help from anybody which got her in trouble a lot then she would run to yours truly. The best thing about the independent thing was that she wanted to feed herself. Dad's hair was a wreck so, he would wear a bandana to protect his hair Uncle Em would laugh until he incountered his problem with feeding Briya. She loved to make pictures with her food on her table until Uncle Em's chest looked liked a way better place to make pictures. Unfortunatly it wasn't just Uncle Em's chest it was also dad's and Jaz's. They decided that approaching her without a shirt was the right way to do it.

_MARCH_

Briya started to try to speak people's names well making noises for people's names is a better explanation. For example she would say two short 'a' noises for dad and a long 'a' sound for Alice. I thought it was preety smart of her but, according to every one else alot of babies did it. They said I did it too but, they must of forgot I was a different kind of baby. Uncle Em bet Uncle Jaz that she would say mama first and Uncle Jaz just bet against him not saying what name she would say. Aunt Al bet with Uncle Jaz, together they bet 150 dollars against Uncle Em. Everybody got a sound like Grandma Esme would get a simple 'na-na' and Grandpa Carlisle would get an even simplier 'pa'. While mom got a weird 'umer' sound, Uncle Em is 'emma' yes it's a girly nickname and it's funny, Auntie Rose getting 'rah' sound. Jake even got a name 'pip' I believe she was trying to say puupy but she never saw him as a wolf I think. I got a sound but it wasn't in my name, 'la' is what she named me. Well at least I got name and not forgotten.

_APRIL_

Well it's April 13th, also known as Briya's first birthday party which was over done by Aunt Alice. Her first birthday was also the day she said her first word. You can guess who won the bet... yep Auntie Alice And Uncle Jaz. Uncle Emmett got into some serious trouble that day with Auntie Rose, he missed the whole party. You can only guess want word she said... my name, sort of! Briya now calls me Essa like Zach keep trying to teach her every time he came over with Chelia. I guess she actually paid attention to some of those learns. I cried that day for the first time actually, I now know only family can make tears come out of this girl. Uncle Jaz and Auntie Alice shareed their winnings with me from the bet. She said mama and dada like at the ending of like that same week, they were so proud.

_JULY_

Briya is now almost saying everybody's erspectful names and also she can command stuff now. Everybody is trying to teach her how to be polite now. Like the other day she told me to get a cookie for her and I told her to say please but instead she shouted now. She didn't get that cookie from me and Jake got hit in the head from me after he tried to sneek her a cookie. He spoils her to much, I don't want her to turn out like those snotty girls who have no lives but somehow they have time to comment on everybody elses.

_SEPTEMBER_

I was a senior in high school and that was the most bittersweet grade I had ever been in but, it was better than anything. They changed the Project Baby project mostly because of us, thank god!! Briya was starting to say phases instead of just wordslike she would say 'gimme cookie please' instead of saying 'cook cook'. I thought it was a big improvement and was very proud of her. I know this is strange to say but Auntie Alice has been acting pretty giddy lately and sometimes she has these weird mood swings. Now for Auntie Al weird shouldn't be weird but it is and she hasn't told anyone not even Uncle Jasper! I hope everything is okay and she's not trying to play it off.

_APRIL_

One word should express a two year old: HORRIBLE!!! It not because she's in her terrible twos but she was potty training. I hated it and spent most of my time out of the house during her potty training. There were potties in every room even mine and it was gross. I think she needed privacy but no they said she should be incourage to use the potty anytime! I didn't believe that! I mean if she were to be incouraged then stick her in one of the many bathrooms when she told you she had to go.

_JULY_

I GRADUATED!!! I thought this day would never happen but guess what it did and I was never happier except when it had something to do with my sister. Bad to my point though, I was free. I was FREE!! I was going to college in Atlanta to be a doctor with Chelia, her and Zach broke up unexpectanly. I thought they were perfect together but apparently it was a clean break up because both of them agreed on the problem, now they were good friend. Zach also liked another girl in school and they went to college together in Maryland. Who would of knew? Auntie Alice probably would of. By the way she is still in her weird mood swing thing that she's just been in but I don't think it's permanet.

_AUGUST_

Bye dear Fork, I will miss your misty green smell and continuous rain. I really do like the rain of Fork even though my mom doesn't like it. I was off to Atlanta for college... on a plane... far away from home... where _none_ of my family will be. Yeah it'll be great. I cried when I was sitting on the plane looking down on Fork because even though I was going away from my coatic family I was going to miss them. I needed craziness in my life that's what I was use to, what I adapted in. Yes I was excited as hell to get away but I will miss them all. Grandma and grandpa's kindness and protection from everybody. Uncle Em's toughness but also the softness he only showed to us. Auntie Rose's mechanical ways of fixing the heck out of a car. Uncle Jasper's gentlness even though he was a load of danger but not for me for people who messed with his family. Auntie Alice's fashion sense and her excitment for everything, the way she looked at the goodness in everybody's attitudes but not their outfits. Mom and dad's smarts and just them period, they can't go into word they're so amazing as parents and friends. I'll miss my Jake, my boyfriend, my best friend, and my protector. Briya... I miss everything about that little booger, but mostly I'll miss her company that she gives me everytime she came in the room. The one thing I'll miss from all of them though is their love because there is so much of it and I can still accept more. I thought over all of that as I flew over Atlanta about to start my new future as a independent hybrid.

**EPOV**

Briya was four years old and more talkative now than ever but she missed Nessie so much, we all did. I was afraid it was starting to wear on her expectionally since she was having nightmares constantly now.

On this particular night there was a rainstorm and all the light were out. Briya was in bed when the lights went out though she wouldn't have been scared but, Briya being her...

I heard little footprints touch the floor and a door open of someone's room.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella my still beautiful wife asked me, worried.

"She had a nightmare about... her being alone." I answered her. I heard a rumble of thunder come from outside and the little feet that were headed for our bedroom ran to the door knocking rapidly. Another sound of thunder come and Briya ran into the room, shut the door and jumped on our bed before I could answer her knock.

Her eyes were puffy and red from crying but I didn't know if it was from the thunderstorm or from the nightmare.

"Come here sweetie." I said with a warm smile but probably worried eyes. Briya climbed in my arms and clung to my shirt with a very strong grip.

"I had a bad dream and the storm is very scary, I was trying to turn on my light but the swith was to high." She said. Briya wasn't one of those kids where you had to ask what was wrong unless it was something she was embrassed about sharing.

"What was the dream about sweetie?" Bella asked putting her book on the nightstand by shadow without Briya seeing.

"I was alone but earlier in the dream I saw red eyes." She said sniffing and shivering. I laying her in the bed between us but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. Bella handed me her blanket which she brought with her and her stuffed lion.

I wrapped the blanket around her and gave her the stuffed lion thinking she was going to let go of my shirt but she didn't. I looked at Bella who was stiffing laughter at my struggle to get our daugther off my shirt. Another strike of thunder went off and Briya screamed, hiding herself in my shoulder.

"Bri it's okay. Come here to mommy." Bella said reaching for Briya. Briya held out her hand to make sure Bella was still there. As Bella lifted Briya off of me, Briya still had her eyes shut like there was a monster waiting for her if she opened them.

"Bri baby open your eyes for mama." Bella said. Briya shook her head but let her eyelids rest alittle.

"Come on big girl open them big beautiful eyes for daddy to see." I said tickling her stomach. She opened one eye and then the other to see both of us looking at her with big smiles. She giggled and relaxed seeing it was only us.

"Do you know what Grandpa Charlie use to tell me when I was little and thunderstorms scared her?" Bella asked her.

"You used to be scared of rain storms mommy?" Briya asked surprised.

"Sure was, do you know what he told me?" She asked again. Briya shook her head.

"He told me that vampires were playing baseball, the good ones atleast." She said and I stiffened my laughter.

"Vampires? Like the ones Uncle Emmett and I watched on tv, I think it was Drrr-act-ler. Oops, he told me not to tell, oops he told me not to tell to not to tell." She said covering her mouth.

"Dracula, huh? So Uncle Emmett did let you watch those scary movies then. I'm going to have to have a talk with him about that." I said. _Crap I thought it was going to smooth. In my defence they were the old black and white movies and they weren't even scary. _I heard Emmett's thoughts and rolled my eyes.

"Mommy they played baseball? How did pops know?" She asked using her name for him that he loved.

"I don't know, he can probably not rememeber too since he is old."

"He's not that old mommy. Just this many." I she said holding up seven fingers.

"Yeah he is that old. So just rememeber that everytime the thunder sounds the vampires are hitting the balls and most of them are homeruns." Bella said.

"Okay time for all little vampires to go to sleep." I said grabbing her from Bella.

"Can I sleep in here please daddy?" She said with that pouty lip.

"You just love your Auntie Al's puppy lips don't you."

"Please?" Her and Bella said at the same time.

"Fine." I said smirking. Briya layed down in between us and then thunder sounded. And I looked at Briya who was smiling.

"HOMERUN!" She yelled and giggled herself to sleep.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

Briya woke up at 7'o clock that morning as usual and we went downstairs so we could make breakfast. Bella and her would usually make a different kind of breakfast every morning they could. jake would still come over even though Nessie wasn't but, him and Briya have a great relationship, I think he likes her company.

Unfortunatly Jake is so free wil what he is that told Briya that he's a werewolf. She started to call him by the nickname J-pup.

"Hey Bells, Edward. Hello there little Briya! How are you all doing this fine morning?" He asked.

"Oh look the puppy is in the house." Rosalie said low enough only for us to hear, walking to the garage.

"Bloody Mary called and she's pissed you killed her." He whispered back.

"Enough with the horrible insults there is a kid sitting here." I hissed at both of them. They glared at each other and then looked at Briya who was wacthing Bella cook.

"Truce?" Jacob asked Rose.

"For now pup." Rose said walking out to the garage.

"Really." I said shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Mama and I made biscuits, bacon and eggs." Briya said missing the whole confrontation between Jacob and Rosalie.

"You did?!?! Are they good?" Jacob asked Briya.

"Well let's see Briya." Bella said opening the oven and taking the biscuits out. She fixed Briya and Jake's breakfast plate.

"Blow it Briya or you'll burn your tongue." Bella said strictly. Briya blew it and smiled at the taste.

Her eyes grew big as she saw Jake eating his food like a... well dog I guess.

"Jacob Black if you don't take your time eating that food you will **not** be getting homemade food from anyone in a month. And I mean **anyone**." Bella said to him, knowing if she didn't threaten him that second he wold keep going not caring what she said. Jacob swallowed his food and slowed downed on eating.

"Mommy aren't you eating breakfast?" Briya asked.

"Yeah aren't you eating Bella you look a little pale.. and dead." He said the last part with his mouth full but Bella understood.

"Technology I am Jake. No honey I'm not hungry right now." Bella said rolling her eyes at Jacob.

"What about you, Edward?" Jacob asked me.

"No I'm not hungry." I hissed at him. Bella and Jacob laughed at my over reaction.

"There's nothing funny. I just don't understand why nobody eats yesterday or today or alot of days." Briya mumbled to herself.

"Okay finish your breakfast so you and your puppy can go outside and play, fetch or something." Bella said, smirking at the puppy comment.

"Okay I'm done. Come on J- pup." Briya said.

"Wait Briya, I think your Auntie Al wanted to dress you today, plus you can't go outside in your pjs'." I said pointing up the stairs at Alice.

"Briya Esmelle Cullen if you don't any fast trying to get up these stairs we will play Barbie today for the rest of the day." She said with her arms crossed at the top of the stairs. Briya started to run up the stairs to her Auntie anyhting to save herself from Briya Barbie time.

Jake ate three biscuits and thirty mintues later Briya ran down the stairs, grabbed Jake's hand and out the back door they went. What someone does to a toddler in thirty mintues is up to me.

"Why is Jake always the main attraction of our kids?" I asked Bella wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Maybe because he grows a tail and is soft. Also that's the only present that they are getting." Bella said, smiling.

"Hmm... someone jealous?" I asked.

"What ever no. Really he's a lot of fun to be around. He's a big ball of fun and fur." Bella said kissing my neck.

"Not as fun as me though I bet." I said kissing her lips.

Right when we were getting to the good part of kissing like we were teenagers again, someone interrupted.

"BELLA, EDWARD! Briya is in trouble!" Alice said running outside with the rest of the family. When I got out there I saw Jacob's clothes pieces flying around everywhere.

"He not the problem Edward don't get mad at him." Jasper said feeling me get upset.

"Then who am I killing?" I said.

"Briya sweetie come here." Bella said to Briya who was hiding in Jake's fur on his side that wasn't facing the forest.

"Briya. What a pretty name." I heard a voice coming from the forest shadows.

"May I ask who you are stranger?" I asked straining my voice from growling.

"No you may not but I guess I'll you anyway. My name is Stephano and I have came for the one you call Briya." Stephano said. I could now see his spot in the trees. **(AN: I was going to stop it here but you guys deserve more than that.)**

"I have come peacefully, I promise. Could you call off the guard dog now?" He asked, I could see him staring at Jacob. Jacob growled at Stephano's comment and Stephano jerked back in the trees.

"He's not a guard dog in any sort of way." Bella hissed at him and Jake barked at Stephano in agreement.

"If you come in peace why do you hide in the trees?" Jasper said calmly but in a position of defence.

"I fear of the... dog and the largness of your coven. Maybe if you take some of your memebers away I could be more comfortable and-" He got cut off by Rosalie's snarl.

"We do not care of your comfort, and if you could in peace you should have no worries of out large family. You are also stalling, get to the point of your visit before you do have to worry about the largness of our family." Rosalie said with a growl.

"Yes ma'am. May I see the child named Briya please?" He asked. Before I could say something Bella beat me to it.

"As my sister has said before you are stalling and we are losing patience. As the child's mother I answer your question with a strict NO! State your reason for being here now." Bella said with more danger in her voice than I thought was capable from her.

"I've already stated my reason for being here. I have come for the girl named Briya. Give her to me or this discussion will turn out badly and I will take her forcfully." He said losing the kindness in his voice, disappointed his charmed didn't work.

"My wife has answered her questioned your question already with NO! You can now leave... peacefully." I said couching into a fighting position knowing he wasn't going to leave peacefully.

"I do think so, I will be taking the girl now." Stephano said pouncing out of the trees toward Jacob where Briya was hiding in his fur. I was to fast for him and pushed him away from Jake.

Him and me were almost equal in strength but he was stronger. He threw me against a tree and took off toward Jake who was snarling with Rosalie and Alice who were standing right next to him in defensive positions ready to strike. Emmett and Jasper came from behind Jake and tackled Stephano.

"I just wanted the girl! Friends come!!!" He snarled and fought against them. I stood up quickly ready to take on these friends he was talking about. "FRIENDS!!!" He yelled again.

"Do you mean these _friends_?" My dear Bella said coming out of the woods a giant dark box, flowing behind her. I guessed that the box was made out shadows and pretty cool if I say so myself.

"You have nothing in that box, witch!" Stephano said with big eyes.

"Oh really?" She said as four heads were sticking out of the big black box that was behind her. The faces that were coming out of the box were pretty angry at Stephano.

"Good job, love." I lipped to her with a big smile.

"Umm... yes those are my friends in that box. I guess we didn't really think this plan out all the way." He said with a surprised look on his face and a sheepish smile.

"You think so, let me say this again so you understand. Come back again and I'll do worst than this. You stay away from my family and my child and I won't have a problem with you. Clear." Bella said making the box small enough for the four bodies.

"Crystal." Stephano said and ran after the box Bella threw into the forest.

"STEPHANO!!!!!" The friends of his in the box yelled.

"Briya sweetie." Bella's changed from deadly to understanding and love in a second.

"Mommy!" Briya said running to Bella with teary eyes.

"It's okay sweetie. We're all okay honey, shhh." Bella said holding Briya to her chest.

"I guess daddy and I have some explaining to do." She more to herself than to Briya but, got umhm's from everybody for Briya. We walked inside the house and everbody gathered in the living room.

"Daddy?" Briya said to me starting a new round of tears. Bella tried to hand her to me but Briya cried even more. My heart hurt because of how much I probably scared her.

"Why won't you go to daddy, sweetie? Did he scare you?" Bella asked her concerned. I was about to go sit on the otherside of the room so she would be more comfortable but Bella pulled me down again. We both looked at Briya as she shook her head.

"What's wrong then sweetheart?" Bella asked her again as I was getting confused.

"Hhheee- Ddddaaaddy feel into the trrrree and got huuurrrt." She said trying to talk while crying.

"I'm okay sweetie. Look." I said standing up and twirling around for her to see I was fine.

"No." She said shaking her head. I grabbed her from Bella and she closed her eyes. I hugged her to my chest wishing I had a heartbeat so I could prove to her I was fine.

"What can I do to prove to you I'm fine?" I asked myself more than her. Briya shrugged anyway and I rubbed her back.

"You want to call Nessie, Briya?" Alice asked her. I looked at her confused and Briya nodded her head. Alice got the phone and gave it to Briya.

"Do you remember the number?" Alice asked knowing she knew the number by heart.

"Yes. Can I sit on the stairs and talk?" She asked Alice instead of me. Alice nodded her head as I let her down.

It was torture not being able to help Briya relax. We heard her press the buttons on the phone and then Bella blocked my mind from Briya's. I looked at her confused.

"It's a sister moment and we should trust Nessie to say the right things." Bella said. I sighed and sat down next to her leaning my head on her shoulder like a little kid.

An hour later Briya was off the phone and came into the living room looking at everybody. She looked at me, then she walked toward me.

"Daddy is okay?" She asked me and nobody else.

I nodded my head at her. "Yes I'm okay sweetie, I promise." I said picking her up and holding my pinkie up. Briya giggled and took my pinkie finger in hers.

"Now what did Nessie say on the phone?" I asked her nicely and looked at Bella aho rolled her eyes at me.

"She said that the bad guys were bad vampires. She said the that she was a vampire but only half of one. She said vampires don't get hurt like Dracula would have in the movie by garlic, water, and umm... light. She said some vampires are nice and other are dangerous but to ask you and mommy. She also said she had a power. Are you all vampires?" Briya asked her question quickly looking at the floor.

"Yes we are sweetheart but the nice kind." I said chuckling at her shyness. She looked up at me smiling.

"So you can move fast like Speedracer, be strong like the Hulk, and see and hear really good like Superman?" She asked excited. Everybody in the room chuckled at her cutness.

"Yes we can sweetie." Bella said smiling that she wasn't scared of us.

"Do you have powers like Nessie?" She asked.

"Some of us do." I said to her chuckling.

"Cool!!" She said.

That was the day my little girl grew a little more with the secret of our family. Nobody was worried that she would tell, not because she said she would but because she cared for her family enough. Of course when she got older then we are going to tell her about vampire more. But for now I like the innocent of her.

**IMPORTANT A.N.- IMPORTANT A.N. PLEASE READ IT! IMPORTANT A.N. THANK YOU (feel free to review after you're done reading)**

**Okay that was the end of this chapter. For you who are confused this is the deal, Briya is four years old, Nessie is in college, Everyone who went to school with Bella and Edward are like grandparents or great grandparents. They live in Forks and are probably going to be moving to soon. I also have a problem, I don't know if we should keep Chelia and have her find out or not? For you who want to stop reading my story because A/J and Em/R don't have kids I have a decided to make a sequel when Sara Marie and Cody come back, Alice has had a vision of this so that's why she's acting weird. If you guys have any concerns or questions for me please just leave it in your review or inbox me. Even if you're going to inbox me please leave a review please. I have started to type out the next chapter and will try my best to get it out next weekend.**

**~ Your truly concerned Author **

**JASPERMYTWIN!!!! 3**


	11. schoo, Growing up, and Boys Oh God!

**__****OKAY GUYS WE'RE BACK ON TRACK NOW! YOU GUYS WHO HAVE READ BOTH OF MY AUTHORS NOTES AND REVIEWED, WE ALL OWE YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU GUYS WHO KNOWS WHERE THIS CHAPTER WOULD HAVE GONE. SO ON THAT LAST NOTE I ABIDE YOU, TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PROJECT BABY! ENJOY! R&R ALSO PLZ. (WE DONT NEED ANY REPEATS)**

**School, Growing up, AND Boys... Oh God!**

**NPOV**

I graduated college and I also changed my major to art, I know, I was surprised too. I went to follow in my grandmother's steps instead of my grandfather's and still my family was supportive. I got back home just in time for the end of Briya's first day of kindergarden. I told my parents that I would surprise her and pick her up from school. I pulled up to the elementary school and got out of the car when the little school bell rang. I leaned on the fence, looking for Briya, I finally saw her walking out of school not looking as happy as I would of liked her to be. The smile dropped from my face immediately as I speed walked to her. She spoted me and her sad face dropped instantly.

"NESSIE!" She screamed happily at me, which brought my smile back.

"Hey little munchier!" I said picking her up. We picked up that nickname after she started to teeth and chewed on everybody instead of everything.

"I missed you! Are you staying now?" She asked looking at me with fear that I would be leaving again.

"No, I won't be leaving anymore. How was your first day of school?" I asked remembering why I was concerned earlier. The smile she had when I told her I wasn't leaving fated.

"Mickey kept messing with me. I told him I was going to tell my daddy and uncles when they got here but he said mean things then said he was going to tell his daddy and the teacher. He kept pulling my hair and told people not to talk to me because I had something his daddy told him mean girls had... cooties or something. I know I'm not mean why would he say that? He pushed me off the swings and stole my snack at snack time. Why would someone be so mean?" She asked me shaking her head.

"Well lets go." She said pulling my hand away so we could go to the car.

"Umm... no lets solve your problem. Did you tell the teacher?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Well... what did she say?" I asked her.

"I told her but Mickey just put on some really sad face and asked her why she thought he would do something so bad." She told me.

"At first she did but I put on one of Auntie Alice's sad faces but, then Mickey had tears so I started crying." Shre said. This story had me laughing so hard.

"So... so... what happened after that?" I asked her.

"Well Mickey went to far and fell on the floor. I told him stop being a baby and the teacher put us both in timeout." She said glaring at me laughing.

"Sorry for laughing but Auntie Alice and Uncle Emmett have taught you well in acting." I said shaking her hand.

"There Mickey and his daddy if you wanted to talk to him." Briya told me pointing to a little brown haired boy with the cutest, bluest, blue eyes I have ever seen.

I walked to the man and little boy. The man had his back toward us and he was bending down toward the little boy. I tapped the man in the shoulder.

"Excuse me, my sister has been getting harassed by your son and I would like to discuss this with you." I said holding Briya's hand and my other hand was on my hip.

"Why don't you go clean a house or something lady and leave us alone." He said not even turning around to look at me.

"Excuse me!" I said surprised he just said that.

"Daddy this is the girl who I told you about. The one who got me in trouble today." The little boy I had once thought was cute turned devilish.

"Oh this is the little br- Nessie." The man said in front of me. I looked up to find Micheal Newton from high school.

"Hello Micheal. This is your child?" I asked him.

"Yeah um... the last month of high school I found out Jerica was pregnant and well here he is." He said looking everywhere but at me. I always wondered why Jerica wasn't at school much.

"Oh... well anyway why is your son messing with Briya?" I asked him.

"Mickey why are you messing with Briya? She's a pretty girl just like her big sister you should be crushing on her." He said looking at his confused son.

"Because she um... has cooties?" Mickey said blushing and unsure of himself.

"No she doesn't! Who told you that nonsense, never mind we'll talk about this when we get home. Anyway Nessie, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" He asked. After all these years he still didn't get that I'm not interested in him.

"No Micheal I don't want to go out with you because just like in high school I have a boyfriend. I also haven't forgiven you for that baby thing." I said. I did forgive him for the baby thing but maybe if I reminded him about my anger then he'll back off.

"I said sorry like a thousand times." He said looking shocked.

"Sure Micheal. See you some other time." I said walking away from him.

"Stay away from the Newton boys, sweetie. They never go away, ever." I told Briya, went we were in the car. Briya giggled and told me that she promised that she would try to stay away from the Newton boys. It's funny how she's only six but is already having boy problems and I'm telling her to stay away from boys.

**BRPOV ****(Now the moment you've been waiting for Briya)**

Wow... he's hot! I mean guys in London are already hot but Calibar Zomes is really hot. He's probably... not he is the hottest guy in the seventh grade. And at the moment he's distracting me from listening to the teacher because of his new obssessive staring at me during this period.

He didn't know that I knew he was staring but who wouldn't notice that gorgeous, hunk staring at them. I started to day dream about my future with Calibar but, before I could get to the honeymoon something head my in the side of my head. I glared at the piece of paper that sat on my desk while, I heard Calibar chuckling next to me. I played hard to get by not looking at him and just opening the piece of paper.

_Aren't you happy I stopped your day dreaming before you started to slob in front of Calibar? But the somewhat of the real reason I sent this is because Mr. Tayo is really boring and I wanted to know if you were moving soon? ~Maria_ Aren't I happy for my good friend Maria... at the moment no!

_I asked and they told me that we weren't moving until I graduate the eighth grade. Thank goodness too because I really am tried of moving. ~Bri_

_Why do you move so much anyway? ~Maria _Because my family is a bunch of vampires and if they get caught who knows what will happen. The royal vampire family, whatevr their name is, will kill them then I'll be an ophan or the army or whatever will take them and once again I'll probably be an orphan.

_Because my uncles and father are in the army and we get stationed in different places often. ~Bri_

_OH! That makes a lot of sense. Why is Calibar staring at you so hard? No that anyone would be complaining if he was but he looks creep... in a hot way. ~Maria_

_How do you look creep in a hot way? Whatever, dont answer that. Yeah he's been doing that for about two weeks now i think around the time her broke up with his girlfriend. ~Bri_

_Oooooooo! Ooh my goodness! Well talk about this after class! The bell is going to ring soon, meet you by your locker! ~Maria_

Maria threw the note at me missed me and ended up by Calibar which isn't a good thing. He picked it up and was about to open it but the bell rang just in time for me to jump out of my desk and grabbing it out of his hand.

"You shouldn't be so nosey it's not good for your health." I said to him as I left out of the room. I headed for my locker to see Maria at it already ready to go home. How does she do that?

"Okay so he likes you and is going to ask you out very soon! So ask your parents if you can go first!" She said really hyper like.

"Whoa, whoa slow down there. How do you know he likes my and is going to ask my out? Plus asking my parents to go out are you serious at this very moment? You know how strict and protective my father and uncles are. They would probably hunt down Calibar and tear out his insides." I said shivering because I could really imagine them doing that even though I know they are completely vegeterian.

"What's wrong, are you cold, there is a small draft? Anyway you knwo me good enough to know I know, duh!" She said as we started to walk to the door.

"Yeah, yeah that's what you said last time. When we climbed that tree to get your shoe and while you had perfect grace, I'm a clumzy mess. I almost broke my arm and ankle, thank god, it was only a sprain in each. Don't look all confused and innocent with me misses!" I said when she picked up speed and turned around looking shocked with her hand over her mouth.

"I have no idea what your talking about. I do know you have the weekend to pick out your date outfit and ask your parents. Also your party outfit remember." She said.

"Yeah I remember because my Auntie Alice is just so excied to go shopping, period." I said frowning cause I hate shopping.

"Look alive girl, your man is coming behind you. Bye and see you on Saturday for the party!" Maria said jogging off to her bus.

"Okay bye!" I called after her.

"A party that I wasn't invited to, well that's new." Calibar said coming up next to me.

"I told you nosiness is bad for your health and you don't take my advice?" I said trying to be clever and not stare and slob. He didn't comment back so I decided to just ask him a question as we turned a corner.

"So how was your day today?" I asked him but got no answer.

"Calibar. Calibar? Calibar?" I said a little louder.

"Umm... what... did you say something?" He asked. That was kinda rude weren't we just having a conversation then he just ignores me?

"Yeah I asked how your day was?" I asked again.

"Oh sorry I was listening to my music can you repeat what you said again?" He asked me. That's still kinda rude, I guess.

"Never mind." I said then he cleared his throat so I would look at him. After I looked at him he smiled at me.

"So Briana..." He started.

"It's Briya." I interrupted him. He looked upset i interrupted him but he got over it.

"Oh, okay so... nevermind." He said then started to walk to his mom's car, I believe.

"Well bye to you too." I mumbled.

I spotted my dad's my Volvo and got in.

"Hey daddy!" I said and smiled at him.

"Hey, how was school sweetie?" He said as his smile faded as he read my mind I tried to cover some stuff but he was to strong.

"No." He said strictly and finality in his voice as he turned to look at the road and started to drive home.

"That's not even fair! I have to ask mom too!" I said fed up with his overprotectiveness. The rest of the ride home was tense and uncomfortable while I stared outside the window.

We pulled up to the house that looked identical to our old house in Washington. I jumped out of the car just as soon as it stopped and rushed into the house.

"Mom!" I didn't have to yell since she could hear me if I talked and also because she was standing right in front of me.

"Mom, dad won't let me go on a date because he's overprotective." I said walking with her to the living room.

"Well sweetie if-" She started but dad came in and interrupted.

"Yes I am overprotective and you will not be going a date at such a young age. Why can't you be like your sister and consenterat on your studies instead?" He said lowly trying to not growl.

"Well, Edward she is re-" Mom started but I interrupted this time.

"Sorry mom. I'm responsible enough to go on a date and keep up with my 'studies'. Plus Nessie was a super smart kid since she wasn't even human and could do algebra when she was two. I think she has an advantage over me." I said back at him.

"I agree with your father." Auntie Alice said skipping down the stairs.

"Auntie! Seriously I thought for sure you would be on my side." I said doing my puppy eyes.

"Don't try to do that look with me, I invented that look. You're too young to date." Auntie Alice said and sat down on the couch next to my mom.

"Well I think-" Mom was interrupted again.

"Briya Cullen you are not allowed to date until your fifty three!" Uncle Emmett kind of shouted from the kitchen.

"I agree. Well not on the fifty three part but the too young to date part I agree about." Auntie Rose said coming out of the kitchen with Uncle Emmett.

"Uncle Emmett I would feel sorry for your kid if you had a daughter. Fifty three... really? And Aunt Rose I really really thought you were on my side." I said sighing and leaning on the wall.

"Sorry Bri but it's way to early you're only in seventh grade but when you get to eleventh grade I will." Aunt Rose said slightly smiling at me.

"Yes fifty three and if I had a kid they wouldn't date until... I don't know eighty." Uncle Emmett said sitting in the love seat with Aunt Rose in his lap. I was used to all of the couples in the house doing little romantic things which fueled my argument for dating. I want someone to be romantic with me too.

"Okay so if everyone is-" Mom started once again but once again was interrupted. She huffed in furstaration.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Jasper said coming in from the back door with Grandpa and Grandma, lookign at mom.

"They're discussing my love life." I said. I heard dad growl from his place on the couch next to mom.

"You don't have a love life and you never will if this disscussion keeps up." Dad said well, growled mostly.

"Edward Anthony don't be rude! I don't care if it is your daughter you will not be disrespectful to anyone." My grandma said striking a mean look at dad.

"Sorry Esme." My dad said still looking mad but just glared out the window.

"Thank you grandma. Do you think I'm old enough to date by the way?" I said. My grandma looked at me disappointed and shook her head.

"I agree with your grandmother. Your too young at age twelve." My grandpa said going to his office with my grandmother at his side.

"But I'm turnig thirteen tomorrow!" I shouted after them.

"No." They both said as I heard a door close.

"Uncle Jazz?" I said using my baby voice throwing some innocent at him.

"Briya don't you think I would know these tricks by now?" Uncle Jazz said.

"Yes." I sighed

"And it's a no, sorry sweetie." He said.

"Come on people!" I shouted at no one throwig my head back.

"This is why I'm happy we don't have kids... dating." Uncle Jazz said but everyone ignored him.

"Now that everyone is done the mother of Briya Esmella Cullen would like to talk." My mother said standing up.

"Sorry Bella." Everybody said in the room.

"It's okay just remember parents talk first." My mother said to everyone then turned to me with a slight smile.

"Sweetie my answer is no." My mother said which caused me to sigh and drop my head as I stared at the floor.

"But..." She said as I looked up again.

"But..." I repeated for her.

"I'm okay with an outing with a chaphone from this house." She said slightly smiling at me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, mom!" I said giving her a hug.

"Now who doesn't agree with this?" My mom said turning toward everyone. Only my dad had his hand up, of course.

"Daddy." I said sitting on the couch with him and cuddling into his side. I heard him sigh and put an arm around me.

"Briya you know my feeling on this whole dating thing." He said holding back anger and worry.

"I know but daddy I'm getting older know and I'm going to be liking boys more and more. You're going to have to get used to it someday." I said.

"That didn't help me at all." Dad chuckling.

"But I do know your responsible enough and you'll have inhuman chaphones with you so that makes me feel better. I can't be a chapone can I?" He asked.

"No and thank you daddy." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"So who is this chaphone going to be?" He asked right when Nessie and Jake walked into the door.

"Oh no!" Dad said.

"Please dad? They're responsible and two is better than one." I said.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"You guys are going to be my chaphones on my first 'date'." I said smiling at my dad.

"Fine." My dad said.

"Okay, sure." They said.

"A few rules first. No touching or kissing." He said looking at Jacob more than Nessie.

"I also want to meet him." He said.

"Thank you daddy." I said and went upstairs to my room to find Auntie Alice picking out my outfit.

"Green or yellow top?" She asked.

"I guess you asks me soon or calls me?" I asked her.

"You're going to have to find out yourself." She said.

"Okay. Um... neither, orange top." I said to happy to argue over her picking out my outfit right now.

**WHAT'S UP READERS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. I MADE IT A LITTLE LONGER THIS TIME AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON AS LONG AS I HAVE REVIEWS. WE DON'T WANT ANY REPEATS GOING ON. NOT MUCH ELSE TO SAY SOO... BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**~YOUR AWESOME AUTHOR**

**~JASPERMYTWIN**


End file.
